Extraños
by LilithLm
Summary: Sus miradas se mantenían fija la una en la otra y aun así no había nada del todo familiar, o del todo desconocido. Eran extraños ante una dolorosa realidad. Unidos por un vínculo de sangre, secretos y amor. Universo Ninja. SasuKarin.
1. Prologo

**Extraños** **.**

 **.oOo.**

 _ **Resumen:**_

Sus miradas se mantenían fijas la una en la otra y aun así no había nada del todo familiar o del todo desconocido. Eran extraños ante una dolorosa realidad. Unidos por un vínculo de sangre, secretos y amor.

 **.oOo.**

 _ **Declaimer:**_ Los personajes y universo pertenecen a Kishimoto. El único fin de este fanfic es entretener a los Fans del SasuKarin.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Universo Ninja. Violencia. Lemon. Ooc. Oc.

 **Actualizaciones:** Este proyecto es para Universo Ninja del SasuKarin month por lo cual durara solo diez días. Actualizaré cada día o día por medio.

― **Si no te gusta el SasuKarin te invito a retirarte―**

 **.oOo.**

 _¡Feliz SasuKarin month 2017!_

 _ **.oOo.**_

 **Extraños**

 _ **Prologo**_

La ansiedad lo arremetió. Aquel mal presentimiento que lo perseguía hace semanas era cada vez más fuerte.

Esa estúpida sensación de que algo iba mal se intensifico cuando iba de regreso a su preciada aldea oculta del sonido y cuando pudo visibilizar su hogar la imagen le quito el aire. El vació en su vientre se acento.

 _Él observo la destrucción._

 _La completa destrucción de su hogar…_

 _De su vida._

El humo se podía apreciar a distancia, una evidente señal de que algo realmente iba mal. Apresuro su paso, corrió como si lo persiguiera la muerte… o algo similar. Los pulmones le dolían y nada lo detuvo hasta por fin llegar a su hogar.

Todo estaba destruido. La puerta de los túneles, las guaridas.

Con gran valentía avanzo hasta encontrar la verdadera destrucción.

La muerte se había adueñado de su hogar.

De su vida.

Y él no pudo evitarlo.

.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, adolorido y exhausto. Se movía mecánicamente, un pie delante de otro sin cesar y a una velocidad apresurada.

A decir verdad, le dolía mucho más que el cuerpo, le dolía el alma y más. Mucho más.

No podía detenerse a pensarlo. No podía hacerlo ahora cuando estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo.

 _ **«Solo fija un objetivo, no apartes la vista hasta lograr la meta. No te detengas, no te rindas»**_

Le decía una lejana voz, la cual no era su conciencia, era un recuerdo. Desde la destrucción los recuerdos lo perseguían y él intentaba dejarlos atrás con cada paso. Mas le era imposible.

Era inútil. No se podía huir de la realidad

 _No se puede huir de la muerte_

Sus rodillas flaquearon, sus piernas cedieron y termino de rodillas en el piso. Podía ver la puerta hacía su objetivo: Konogakure.

Y estando tan cerca se sentía distante. Perdido.

 _ **«Solo mantén la calma y no apartes la vista de tu objetivo. Marca tu camino Ninja a través de la calma y veras a través de la tormenta»**_

Los recuerdos seguían golpeándolo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando eso?

¿Por qué tenía que seguir firme cuando había perdido lo único que tenía?

Sabía lo que había pasado, entendía los hechos… pero comprender que no la vería más era agonizante.

Tenía deseos de destrozarlo todo… Nada tendría sentido si ella no estaría ahí para él.

Tan solo respirar y estar ileso se le hacía una burla del destino.

No quería pensar, no quería sentir.

Solo quería transformar en violencia todo su dolor.

 _ **«Recuerda estas tres reglas:**_

 _ **Fija el objetivo, no apartes la vista de la meta.**_

 _ **Mantén la calma en la tempestad y lograr todos los objetivos que te propongas.**_

 _ **Y por último… Nunca cedas a la oscuridad. No es fácil el camino de retorno de ella… no cedas nunca a aquellos impulsos que luchan por arrastrarte. Eres mucho más que impulsos… Eres mucho más que un ninja, eres mucho más que tu sangre.**_

 _ **Tú tienes tanta capacidad como desees.**_

 _ **Puedes ser amor u odio. Luz u oscuridad…**_

 _ **Solo ten cuidado con el camino que elijas. Nunca hay caminos fáciles, pero hay caminos que te llevaran a la felicidad…**_

 _ **Y la oscuridad solo te traerá dolor, como a mí»**_

Recordarla era como abrirse la herida y disfrutar viendo la sangre correr. Dolía cerrar sus ojos y recrear su imagen. Sus ojos amables, su sonrisa sarcástica, su cabello furioso como el fuego.

Karin no era perfecta en muchos aspectos de la vida, pero era una excelente persona. No había nadie tan compañera como ella.

Era lo mejor que tenía en su solitaria vida.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza. El objetivo estaba claro, la calma comenzaba a acudir a su persona y aún tenía algo que hacer…

Respetarla hasta el último suspiro.

Llego hasta la ubicación de su objetivo con pasos seguros y el alma rota. Respiro profundo y dijo: ―Necesito ver al Hokage.

.

.

.

.

Delante de él estaba la máxima autoridad de la aldea oculta de la hoja: El Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki lo miro con sus ojos color cielo que trasmitían tranquilidad. Su rostro, en cambio, se veía agotado, las ojeras estaban marcadas bajo sus ojos y su tez habitualmente morena se notaba pálida, lo que lo hizo preguntarse si él se veía igual o peor. No dormía hace cuatro días y el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de él a medida que la adrenalina menguaba. Seguía siendo un humano, después de todo.

―Keisuke― Le llamo la atención Naruto. El ninja del sonido llevaba al menos dos minutos mirándolo raro.

―Si, disculpe. Mi presencia de debe a que necesito darle personalmente el informe de la situación actual de Otogakure.

Naruto suspiro y asintió, esperando a saber que tan grave era la situación para que fuera enviado Keisuke y no un correo electrónico o algo así.

Keisuke tomo unos segundos en busca de las palabras precisas para expresar lo sucedido.

― Hace tres días la aldea fue atacada por un desconocido con un poder brutal, según los supervivientes. Hubo destrozos materiales importantes y varias bajas en nuestras filas de elite, entre ellos Orochimaru. Se ha realizado un control de daños y la situación es crítica. No tenemos ningún dato sobre el atacante. Solo apareció ataco y se fugó. Por ahora no hay ningún motivo evidente, no se ha robado nada, ni ha secuestrado a nadie.

― ¿Orochimaru ha…? ―Naruto no podía creer lo que oía.

―Así es, se sacrificó para detener a su oponente y aun así solo logro causarle heridas graves. El atacante se fue por sus propios medios, con las manos vacías tal y como llego.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula. Hacía tres días desde que había recibido una señal de alerta por parte de la aldea del Orochimaru. La alerta era breve y solo decía que sufrieron un ataque sorpresa de un enemigo desconocido y que la aldea de la hoja debía estar atenta ante un posible ataque similar.

El Hokage había enviado un equipo para comprobar la información y brindar ayuda, equipo que había desaparecido y no se había logrado retomar contacto.

La situación era complicada si el enemigo tenía suficiente nivel como para derrotar a Orochimaru y solo salir herido.

―Entonces es una verdadera situación de emergencia y debe ser tratada con la mayor delicadeza posible. Supongo que como estaba previsto Karin tomara el lugar de líder inmediatamente, tendré una reunión con ella mañana por la mañana ―Explico Naruto y Shikamaru Nara, su mano derecha, asintió listo para comenzar a organizar la reunión y estrategias posibles.

Keisuke miro a través de los ventanales que había en la oficina del Hokage…

¿Por qué tenían que hacérselo tan difícil?

―Eso no va a ser posible, Karin Uzumaki también perdió la vida en el incidente―Expreso.

Era la primera vez que decía en voz alta algo que era tan difícil de afrontar:

Su madre estaba muerta…

Su chakra se había extinguido y él ya no podría rastrearla nunca más.

Su sello, el que su madre le había puesto el día de su nacimiento, para poder encontrarlo en cualquier rincón del mundo, había desaparecido junto con ella.

Y la realidad se sentía más dura que cualquier batalla que hubiera peleado.

―Lo siento mucho―Dijo Naruto y se paró para acercarse al joven ninja.

Keisuke hizo un gesto para detener a Naruto y negó con la cabeza.

No quería y no necesitaba pena de nadie.

Quería justicia… Ese era su objetivo.

―Como la aldea se ha quedado sin líder, sin sucesora y los dos posibles sucesores están en situación delicada, requerimos de los servicios de Mitsuki para formar un consejo provisorio hasta lograr estabilidad.

―Mitsuki volverá en la mañana de su misión, cuando vuelva se le informara la situación y será libre de acompañarte de regreso a tu aldea. Esta noche pensare un plan de apoyo para nuestros aliados, mientras tanto Shikamaru te conseguirá una habitación para que descanses.

Keisuke sintió cierto alivio al oír las órdenes del Hokage. Con todas las pérdidas que había sufrido Otogakure era necesaria la ayuda de su única aldea aliada.

El ninja de la aldea oculta del sonido pensó en rechazar la oferta de una habitación para descansar, aún tenía que organizar los funerales y ayudar a los heridos… pero sinceramente estaba exhausto, volver a su aldea era bajar la guardia y arriesgar su vida antes de tiempo.

.

.

.

.

.

Keisuke y Naruto hablaron un rato más acerca de los detalles de lo sucedido cuando la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de ambos.

El hijo de Karin apretó los puños cuando su mirada y la de aquel sujeto se cruzaron. Y se mantuvieron fija la una en la otra. Era un desconocido prácticamente, pero Keisuke lo recordaba de algún lado, había algo familiar en aquellos ojos negros como el carbón.

― ¿Qué hace él aquí? ―Pregunto entre dientes, tratando de contener su furia.

 _Sasuke Uchiha…_ podía recordar vagamente su nombre… y haberlo visto una vez cuando era niño.

Lo recordaba hablando con su madre en susurros a la distancia.

 _ **«Sasuke, mantente alejado de él**_ » le había ordenado Karin enfurecida, lista para pelear si era necesario.

Y luego la misma noche había oído a su madre llorando hasta el amanecer…

―Hallé los cadáveres del equipo que enviaste ―Dijo Sasuke, sin apartar la vista del joven Uzumaki ―. Otogakure está destruida, Orochimaru falleció. Y Karin está desaparecida.

A Keisuke le pareció de mal gusto que Sasuke hablara tan ligeramente de su madre. Nunca supo que relación había entre ellos, pero cada vez que alguien lo nombraba los ojos de Karin se apagaban y apartaba la vista.

―Ella está muerta ―Le dijo antes que una furia desconocida se apoderara de él y se lanzara a atacarlo.

 **.oOo.**

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

Si les gusta o tienen una crítica constructiva no duden en dejarlo en los comentarios.

 _Nos leemos muy pronto, besos._


	2. capitulo uno

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes y universo pertenecen a Kishimoto. El único fin de este fanfic es entretener a los Fans del SasuKarin.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Universo Ninja. Violencia. Lemon. Ooc. Oc.

 **Actualizaciones:** Este proyecto es para Universo Ninja del SasuKarin month por lo cual durara solo diez días. Actualizaré cada día o día por medio.

― **Si no te gusta el SasuKarin te invito a retirarte―**

 *********Aclaración importante********

Texto así en la actualidad.

 _Texto así recuerdo o pasado._

 **Espero que no se confundan demasiado.**

 **.oOo.**

 _¡Feliz SasuKarin month 2017!_

 _ **.oOo.**_

 ** _.oOo._**

 **Extraños**

 ** _Capitulo uno_**

Ella sonrió contra la piel del pecho de él provocándole un ligero cosquilleo. El aún tenía su respiración ligeramente agitada y estaba empapado en sudor. Él también sonrió y le acaricio su enmarañado cabello.

Le encantaba enredar sus dedos en los mechones carmesí y escuchar sus suspiros soñadores.

Podría pasarse la vida entera ahí, en su pequeño rincón del mundo: ella.

Karin levanto la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella lo miraba llena de anhelo y de amor. Un amor que no lograba plasmar en palabras.

Palabras que él ansiaba oír.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _«Ella está muerta»_** La dureza y seriedad en las palabras del hijo de Karin lo desconcertó.

Jugo le había dicho que Karin había participado de la batalla pero que no se había encontrado su cuerpo, así que él había asumido que estaba desaparecida….

Pero si estaba muerta… Entonces… ¿Entonces qué?

El repentino ataque de Keisuke lo saco de su incertidumbre. Lo freno con dificultad, pues no esperaba aquel ataque y Keisuke parecía moverse con una fuerza de voluntad inamovible. Sasuke mantuvo la distancia entre ellos con su antebrazo, sus rostros estaban cercas y podía apreciar la furia en los ojos rubíes.

Ojos rojos ardientes en los cuales comenzaron a aparecer manchitas negras.

¿Eso era… Eso era el Mangekyō Sharingan?

―No tienes derecho a fingir que te preocupas por ella ―Le dijo en un susurro arrastrado y callo inconsciente sobre el Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _«Cada vez que he estado cerca de ti termine al borde de la muerte»_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto maldijo a su mejor amigo y miro horrorizado como el joven ninja de la aldea del sonido estaba inconsciente en su hombro.

¡Lo cargaba como a una bolsa de ropa!

―Es un niño, no tenías por que noquearlo. Solo está herido por la muerte de su madre ―Lo reprendió, pero Sasuke no le presto mucha atención.

―No le hice nada. Me encargare de él, no tienes que preocuparte.

Naruto se interpuso en su camino ―No es necesario. Yo me encargare de él. Lo llevaré a la enfermería, dámelo.

―Él acaba de despertar el Mangekyō Sharingan, seré yo quien se encargué de él.

―Eso es imposible, él es Uzumaki. Ha entrenado en la aldea y participado de misiones en conjunto, si tuviera el Sharingan ya lo sabría. A demás eso significaría que tú y Ka… ―Naruto se calló de golpe e hizo una mueca―. ¿Te desentendiste de ella?

A Sasuke le molesto aquella acusación tan descarada, sobre todo porque venía de Naruto. Creía que lo conocía mejor que eso.

―No significa nada. Yo tampoco tengo idea de por qué su hijo tiene el Sharingan pero no hay manera de que pueda guardar un secreto desde su tumba

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hacía tres años que no la veía y cada día que pasaba la necesitaba un poco más. Al principio había pensado que se acostumbraría, que el tiempo pasaría y ella quedaría en el olvido, junto con todo lo que vivieron juntos._

 _No era así._

 _La última vez que la había buscado todo le había salido mal y si cerraba los ojos podía ver su expresión herida al darse cuenta de la traición de él._

 _Lo había vuelto a hacer… la había vuelto a traicionar y ella nuevamente había aceptado sus acciones sin mucho reproche, una mirada triste y luego indiferencia._

 _Era duro intentar conectar cuando ambos se guardaban todo para sí, ella parecía entenderlo sin necesidad de palabras, como si pudiera leerle el alma, pero él no podía hacer aquello. Nunca podía saber lo que ella necesitaba, lo que deseaba, lo que sentía._

 _Creía entenderlo, mas no estaba muy seguro._

 _Desde su último encuentro ella lo había evitado. Cada vez que iba a Otogakure se encontraba con que ella estaba fuera._

 _Los meses seguían pasando y el comenzaba a estar harto de jugar al gato y el ratón. Necesitaba decirle algo, si no lo sacaba de su interior sentía que se enfermaría._

 _Entonces, le tendió una trampa. Él también podía jugar a anticipar las acciones de ella. Usando Amenotejikara, un ninjutsu de espacio-tiempo, logro dar con ella antes que se escapara._

 _La hallo en un bosque, corriendo detrás de un niño. El niño tenía el cabello rojo y una buena velocidad, estallaba en carcajadas cuando Karin estaba a punto de estallarlo y entonces se apresuraba a escapar de ella._

 _La imagen fue dura. Nunca la había visto así de relajada, riendo tan libre y natural._

 _Una idea cruzo por su mente y lo hizo retorcerse internamente. El niño tenía tanto parecido con la Uzumaki que era inevitable pensar que era su hijo… ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? No sabía si quería una respuesta a sus incógnitas._

 _Karin dio dos saltos y atrapo al niño del brazo. De lejos se notaba que le estaba ordenando algo, el pequeño comenzó una réplica, pero se lo pensó mejor, asintió y corrió en dirección a una pequeña cabaña._

 _―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Lo increpo furiosa._

 _Él tenía claro que no era una de sus personas favoritas y aun así su actitud se le hacía sospechosa._

 _―¿Quién en el niño? ―Le pregunto, mirando hacia la cabaña. No había logrado verlo de cerca, pero por su altura aparentaba cinco años y eso quería decir qué…― ¿Es tuyo?_

 _―Eso no es asunto tuyo, te hice una pregunta._

 _―¿Es un experimento? ―Pregunto volviendo la mirada hacía ella._

 _― No. Y Keisuke no tiene nada que ver contigo, responde mi pregunta._

 _―Entonces es hijo tuyo ―Insistió, ella rechino los dientes cuando la volvió a ignorar―. ¿Por qué lo ocultas?_

 _―Si, es mi hijo, y no lo estoy ocultando. No sé si puedes decir lo mismo de tu hija._

 _―Yo no sabía que Sakura estaba embarazada ―Le dijo apenado. Se había enterado junto con Karin que su antigua compañera de equipo estaba a punto de dar luz un hijo nacido de un error que le había costado caro. Muy caro._

 _Karin había recibido al bebe con una sonrisa, cuidado y cariño. Aunque dentro suyo algo hubiera muerto en ese instante._

 _Sabía que le había fallado… quería arreglarlo._

 _―Supongo que tampoco sabes cómo se hace un bebe ―Ironizo._

 _―Si sé cómo, no puedo adivinar cuando ¿Cuántos años tiene el niño?_

 _Karin entendió porque lado iba la pregunta y lo miro con el ceño fruncido._

 _―¿Me estas preguntando si es hijo tuyo? ¿No tienes suficiente con la pequeña Sarada? ¿Si quiera has ido a visitarla?_

 _―Si, te estoy preguntando si es hijo mío, Karin. Parece de cuatro años… casi cinco. En ese entonces tu y yo…_

 _―Detente ―Lo interrumpió―. No te atrevas a insinuar que Keisuke es tu hijo. Él tiene tres años y once meses cumplirá cuatro el próximo mes. Antes que preguntes, no, no estas invitado a la fiesta._

 _Sasuke apretó sus labios en una fina línea. Las respuestas no lo convencían, ni un poquito._

 _―Es muy alto para solo tener tres años. Tiene una buena velocidad…_

 _―No sé que bicho te pico, pero Keisuke no es tu hijo. Si tienes alguna duda puedes revisar su acta de nacimiento, nació en el hospital de Otogakure. Si eso no te basta te daré una muestra de ADN para que te hagas un examen y puedas dormir tranquilo. Sé cuanta el sueño pensar que puede haber un hijo tuyo perdido en el mundo._

 _Sasuke miro hacía la cabaña otra vez. Karin estaba tan convencida de sus palabras y él aún no podía creerle. Quería ver el rostro del niño, hablar con él y despejarse cualquier duda._

 _El Uchiha estaba a punto de dirigirse al niño cuando Karin lo agarro de la mano y lo detuvo. El contacto sobre su piel quemo._

 _―No-te-acerques-a-él. No dejaré que nadie le haga daño, incluso si tengo que pelear contigo para evitarlo._

 _El Uchiha pensó que Karin había enloquecido._

 _―No voy a hacerle daño, no seas absurda. Si no tienes nada que esconder no tiene porque haber problema en que lo conozca, parece un niño simpático._

 _La expresión de ella se apagó por un segundo._

 _―No voy a exponerlo a ningún peligro y tú eres un peligro andante… Cada vez que he estado cerca de ti termine al borde de la muerte, no voy a hacerlo esto a él ni a mí nunca más. **Sasuke, mantente alejado de él.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keisuke se quejaba en sueños y Sasuke lo miraba desde una esquina de la habitación que les había conseguido Shikamaru.

Si lo pensaba, en realidad todo había estado claro desde el principio. Karin actuaba tan raro y se había encargado de mantenerlos alejados siempre. Él debería haber insistido, pero ella había tenido un punto: Cada vez que estaba cerca de él estaba en peligro.

Lo que no entendía era como la Uzumaki había logrado mantener oculto el secreto tanto tiempo.

¿Cómo se encargaron de mantener ocultas sus habilidades?

¿Por qué?

¿por qué Karin no se lo había contado?

Él la había considerado una persona sincera. Hasta había ido al hospital a preguntar y le habían mostrado un acta de nacimiento que coincidía con los dichos de la pelirroja.

¿Keisuke sabría la verdad? Quizás por eso lo odiaba…

Como si con sus pensamientos lo hubiera llamado el joven se levantó con un grito ahogado. Desesperado busco en toda la habitación hasta encontrar su mirada con la de Sasuke y entonces apenas llego a dar un salto de la cama antes de vomitar el suelo.

Sasuke se encargó de servirle un vaso de agua mientras Keisuke desparramaba bilis y jugos estomacales en el suelo. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez había comido.

El Uzumaki acepto el vaso de mala gana. Estaba bebiendo el ultimo sorbo cuando Sasuke hizo una pregunta que lo atraganto.

―¿Sabías que eres un Uchiha?

Keisuke pensó en matarlo con sus propias manos, más bien se planteó cuantas posibilidades tendría de lograrlo. Sabía de su leyenda y el resto, pero quizás eran exageraciones. Tal vez si daba todo de sí tenía una oportunidad de cerrar esa maldita boca para siempre.

―Si vas a decir estupideces mejor no me hables― le gruño camino hacia la salida de la habitación. Necesitaba encontrar el baño.

―¿Cómo sabes que está muerta?

Keisuke se detuvo y no se molestó en darle la cara.

―Su crakra desapareció.

―Ella sabe ocultarlo.

―No de mí. A demás mi sello desapareció, era un sello que estaba ligado a la vida de ella.

―¿Un sello?

¿Que no lo oía?

―Si un sello ―volteo para encararlo―. Me lo puso cuando nací era para encontrarme donde fuera… pero ya no está y ella tampoco. Y sería mejor que no hables de ella, me pone molesto.

«Así lo hizo» pensó Sasuke.

―¿Entonces es la primera vez que despiertas el Sharingan?

―…

―Keisuke, contesta.

―No puedo contestarte. No sé de que hablas. Soy un Uzumaki, mi madre me enseño algunos sellos, pero me especializo en rastreo.

―Despertaste el Mangekyō Sharingan frente a mí. No puedes hacerte el ciego ahora.

Keisuke se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato y luego salió en búsqueda del baño.

.

.

.

.

.

 **«Sasuke, a veces es mejor dejar atrás el pasado»**

.

.

.

.

.

Keisuke se dio una ducha helada para despertarse. Había tenido pesadillas horrendas. Primero corría y corría de un misterioso atacante al que no podía verle la cara. Cuando llevaba una eternidad corriendo, se cansaba y tropezaba cayendo en el lodo. El lodo paso a ser sangre y cuando lo noto estaba empapado en sangre de su madre y su madre… ella estaba a unos metros.

Tal y como decían, cuando morimos tenemos un aspecto diferente. Le había sido reconocer a su cariñosa madre en aquel rostro sin vida desdibujado. Solo la había identificado por su cabello y sus lentes, que se hallaba rotos y chuecos.

Y su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Karin estaba destrozado.

En su sueño grito y pidió ayuda pero nadie lo oía, solo Sasuke que lo miraba desde una equina.

Keisuke le suplico por ayuda y corrió hacía él, cuando lo alcanzo Sasuke estaba empapado en sangre, en un principio pensó que era de su madre hasta que noto la expresión de Sasuke, sus ojos estaban vacíos y su pecho abierto.

―Ayúdame― le pedía a Sasuke a Gritos, aunque ya estuviera muerto.

Cuando por fin pudo despertarse y lo primero que vio fue a Sasuke todas las violentas escenas reaparecieron y había terminado vomitando.

Dejo que la lluvia artificial empapara su rostro tratando de alejar todos los recuerdos de la pesadilla, de la destrucción, de la muerte y todo lo que lo hiriera. Eso incluía el asunto del Sharingan y el ser Uchiha o Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

.

 **«no quería dañarte»**

.

.

.

.

.

Keisuke salió del baño cuarenta y cinco minutos después.

―Si soy un Uchiha significa que mi padre es un Uchiha ¿Verdad? ―Le preguntó retóricamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción que a Sasuke no le agrado ―. Pero solo hay tres Uchihas vivos, Sarada, tu esposa y tú. Por lo que es imposible que sea un Uchiha, ya que tú no eres mi padre. Mi madre es… estaba un poco loca pero jamás haría algo para dañar a una amiga.

―Las cosas no son tan sencillas, mi relación con Karin era complicada.

Los ojos de Keisuke chispearon y su Sharingan se activó involuntariamente.

―¿Te desentendiste?

―No ―Sasuke fue serio, ya estaba cansado que se lo acusara tan fácilmente de algo que él jamás hubiera pensado―. No me desentendí, cuando me enteré de tu existencia ella me negó intensamente que fueras hijo mío. Ella me dio un certificado falso y no tenías ninguna característica de mi clan, hasta que el sello desapareció. Al parecer Karin no quería encontrarte siempre, quería mantenerte bajo control.

―Es imposible que mi madre hiciera algo así para mantenerme bajo control, ella siempre deseo que diera todo de mí. Me entrenaba para desarrollar mi mayor potencial. Eres peor que la mierda si acusas tan descaradamente a alguien que no puede defenderse.

Keisuke se dijo a si mismo que ya había tenido suficiente. Ya había amanecido y seguramente Mitsuki lo estaría esperando en la oficina del Hokage. Tenían que hablar y tenían que volver a Otogakure y comenzar preparativos para los funerales, la reconstrucción y la investigación que tenían que hacer para atrapar al culpable.

.

.

.

.

.

 **«Sasuke, solo quiero que sonrías. Quiero que seas feliz»**

.

.

.

.

.

― No puedes huir de la realidad Keisuke ―Murmuro Sasuke cuando se quedó solo.

 **.oOo.**

 **Guest:** Me alegra mucho que te guste, espero que la continuación también lo haga. Me siento insegura con mi forma de escribir y no te imaginas lo contenta que me puso saber que te agrada. Si tienes un poco de paciencia y no te mato de aburrimiento descubrirás que paso con Karin(?) Muchismas gracias por leer y comentar, espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **Gyuri97:** Ays me atrapaste. Supongo que si es hijo de Sasuke XD Espero que te guste este capítulo, mil gracias por leer y comentar.

 _ **Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer (Me alegraras el día si me dejas un comentario), Nos leemos pronto, besos**_


	3. Capitulo dos

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes y universo pertenecen a Kishimoto. El único fin de este fanfic es entretener a los Fans del SasuKarin.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Universo Ninja. Violencia. Lemon. Ooc. Oc.

La historia no sigue la línea cronológica de Boruto, ni el final de Naruto.

― **Si no te gusta el SasuKarin te invito a retirarte―**

 **Recuerden que:**

Texto así en la actualidad.

 _Texto así recuerdo o pasado._

 **Espero que no se confundan demasiado.**

 *****Cambie la categoría de T a M, no es nada explicito, es para evitar riesgos*****

 **.oOo.**

 _¡Feliz SasuKarin month 2017!_

 _ **.oOo.**_

 **Extraños**

Capitulo dos.

.

 _Karin lo observaba dormir. Le encantaba tenerlo desnudo en su cama, incluso si era la cama de algún hotel, o de alguna guarida, si estaban ambos en acostados la sentía como su propia cama._

 _Ahí estaba Sasuke con su respiración regular, sus ojos cerrados y un asomo de sonrisa en sus lindos labios. Quizás, solo quizás, estaba soñando._

 _Esperaba que algo bonito._

 _La verdad era que comenzaba a ser duro mantener la relación, comenzaba a sentirse agobiada y llena de incertidumbres._

 _El miedo la paralizaba y eso era algo raro en ella._

 _Y aun con el miedo al destino inminente, se mantenía ahí._

 _Suigetsu debía tener razón, estaba loca._

― _Me gustaría que volvieras siempre a mi ―Confeso en voz baja un anhelo oculto, un deseo imposible._

― _No puedo prometerte eso ―Sasuke contesto en el mismo tono con sus ojos aún cerrados. Sin el valor de abrirlos y ver el dolor en la mirada de ella._

 _Karin sonrió sin ánimos. Cada vez las dudas y los miedos crecían, al igual que la seguridad que todo en ellos estaba mal._

 _Ella se levantó, sin molestarse en tapar su desnudez, disfrutando el contacto de sus pies con el piso helado. Eso la traía de vuelta a la realidad._

 _A la fría realidad._

― _No importa, puedo vivir sin ti ―Le dijo carente de cualquier emoción._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Como estaba previsto, Mitsuki y su equipo llegaron poco después del amanecer. Naruto hablo personalmente con el hijo de Orochimaru y le explico, con todo el tacto posible, la situación. Mitsuki no actuó sorprendido o dolido, era un chico tan difícil de entender.

Keisuke llego poco después y se le dio tiempo para ponerse al día con Mitsuki. La relación de ambos era amena, se conocían sin llegar a ser amigos íntimos. Ahora los unía algo más que su lugar de origen, estaban conectados por el dolor de pérdidas importantes en sus vidas.

Naruto les pidió que se presentaran en su oficina antes de partir de vuelta a su hogar y los ninjas originarios de la aldea del sonido obedecieron la petición de su mayor aliado.

―Se ha considerado la situación crítica de su aldea y hemos creado decidido enviar ninjas de apoyo para rectificar nuestro apoyo y deseos de prosperidad hacía nuestra aldea vecina. Los ninjas de apoyo son: Sarada Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki y Uchiha Sasuke.

El hijo de Karin hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento y no demostró lo desagradable que era la noticia. Prefería mantenerse lejos de Sasuke hasta averiguar por qué tenía el Sharingan y que relación tenía esto con el Uchiha. Y aparte estaba Sarada, de solo pensar en ella se sentía algo enfermo.

La idea de que fueran hermanos era aterradora ¿Cómo la miraría a la cara? Si lo que Sasuke había insinuado era cierto se sentía sucio.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

― _¿Resolviste la situación? ―Le cuestiono Naruto a Sasuke. Ya había hablado con Keisuke y Mitsuki. En ese instante ambos se hallaban en una habitación privada hablando sobre como procederían para cuidar su lugar de origen, su hogar._

― _Keisuke es hijo mío. Karin lo oculto todo este tiempo, ella lo sello para que sus habilidades Uchiha no salieran a la luz. El sello desapareció con su muerte y toda la represión que sufrió durante su vida termino por estallar, despertando directamente el Mangekyō Sharingan._

― _Es difícil creer que Karin le haría eso a su propio hijo. Cuando comenzó a representar el Sonido se mostraba tan honesta y bien intencionada… nunca hubiera imaginado que era capaz de hacer algo como negarle su identidad a su propio hijo._

― _No conocías a Karin en lo absoluto, no tienes idea de lo que era capaz de hacer._

―…

― _Quiero sabe por qué y cómo lo hizo, iré a Otogakure a ver que encuentro entre los escombros. Keisuke no quiere aceptar la situación, y la idea de compartir sangre conmigo le parece una aberración, sería mejor si le informaras de mi presencia en la aldea, para evitar inconvenientes._

― _Me encargare de eso si estás seguro de que haces lo correcto._

― _Lo hago._

.

.

.

.

.

El viaje de regreso era tan tedioso como el de ida. En el de ida Keisuke se había sentido morir de dolor y en el de regreso sentía morir de rabia.

El viaje era silencioso. Boruto y Sarada se mantenían callados porque no sabían que decir en una situación así, Mitsuki y Keisuke no tenían ganas de mucho, y Sasuke de por sí era afín al silencio. Eran las presencias en general lo que sentía mal.

Keisuke había heredado de su madre la habilidad de rastreo por lo que había utilizado el ojo de mente de Kaguya para evitar caer en cualquier emboscada, mientras estaba en ello no pudo evitar sentir las auras de sus compañeros de viaje.

La de Sasuke era extraña, la sentía familiar de algún modo retorcido, y con Sarada era más o menos lo mismo. Frías, pero cálidas, completamente contradictorias.

Sasuke estaba triste ¿por qué? Dudaba que por la muerte de Karin o Orochimaru, cuando hablaba del ultimo lo hacía con indiferencia y cuando hablaba de Karin había cierto desprecio en su voz.

¿entonces que lo entristecía? ¿tener un vínculo con él?

―Keisuke, tomaremos un descanso ―Le informo Mistuki. El cansancio se hacía presente en los cuerpos de todos los presentes, era necesario tomar un descanso antes de volver a la destrucción y tener que afrontarse a ella.

Boruto le ofreció un plato de algún preparado rápido, pero Keisuke lo rechazo. Desde el mal presentimiento el dolor de su estómago no desapareció, solo se acento con los hechos. De solo pensar en comer algo le daba nauseas.

―Debería intentar comer, aunque sea un poco, necesitaras todas tus fuerzas para reconstruir tu aldea ―Le recomendó Sarada, ofreciéndole el preparado nuevamente.

Iba a rechazarlo, pero en cuanto la vio solo atino a aceptar el plato y agradecerle.

Lo que Sasuke decía tenía que ser mentira. Seguramente había un error… quizás algún experimento… No quería tener ningún lazo de sangre con los Uchihas.

Él era Uzumaki y estaba bien con su vida hasta ese entonces.

Era feliz con su madre, sus tíos, su aldea y sus actividades como jōnin.

Era feliz… o al menos lo había sido.

―Keisuke ¿esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, verdad? ―La Uchiha parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos ―Es raro… Nuestras madres son amigas, pero nunca tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos… bueno, tampoco pude conocer a Karin… Nunca llegue a coincidir con ella.

Sasuke miro a su hija y no dijo nada. Estaba siendo inoportuna, y no podía culparla, ella era ajena a todo lo sucedido. Con suerte no sacaría a colación su antigua confusión sobre su parentesco con Karin.

El hijo de Karin le sonrió de lado y dudo qué responder. No había nada como no coincidir con alguien como él o su madre, el mundo era un pañuelo, pero había quienes sabían cuando moverse y evitar inconveniente… o personas. él si sabía quién era Sarada, a la distancia la conocía, el que no se conocieran directamente era debido a que la evitaba.

Extrañamente siempre había sentido rechazo por el Clan Uchiha.

―El destino actúa de forma extraña. _Nunca coincidimos y ahora que lo hicimos es en la peor situación._

.

.

.

.

.

 _Karin beso la mejilla de su pequeño Keisuke de dos años, quien dormía plácidamente en su camita. Era asombroso lo rápido que crecían bebes._

 _Su hijo crecía tan aceleradamente que se sentía abrumada._

 _Quería volver al día uno, a la primera vez que lo vio. Le gustaría decir que conecto inmediatamente con su hijo y que tenían el mejor de los lazos, pero no era así. El amor era mágico, solo que no lo suficiente como para entender un bebé solo porque lo había parido._

 _Ser madre era más difícil de lo que creía… Solo podía decir que valía la pena, cada día al llegar a su fin y verlo durmiendo, lleno de pureza e inocencia, como un bello ángel, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta._

 _Nunca se arrepentiría._

 _―Mamá volverá pronto, pórtate bien con el tío Jugo ¿sí? ―Le susurro como si pudiera oírla._

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke ya había visto la destrucción tantas veces en su vida que no debería causarle ningún impacto ver Otogakure una parte de Otogakure cenizas. De hecho, ya había estado allí para analizar la situación y hablo con Jugo, por lo que no entendía porque esta vez le molestaba tanto la escena.

Los descubrimientos sin duda lo estaban marcando.

―Tío Sasuke―Le dijo Boruto, quien se había adelantado ―. Mira que hay aquí.

El Uchiha busco con la mirada a Keisuke, cuando llegaron, los dos originarios de Otogakure desaparecieron en busca de algo. Sarada y Sasuke se acercaron a Boruto para poder observar su descubrimiento.

― ¿No son los de tía Karin? ―Pregunto con su boca hecha un mohín.

El hijo del séptimo Hokage tenía carisma, sensibilidad y confianza. Le resultaba fácil encariñarse con sus "tíos" no sanguíneos, la muerte de Karin era como un baldazo de agua fría. Más que nada porque tenía cierta cercanía con Keisuke.

―Son idéntico a los míos ―Comento Sarada, levantándolos.

Estaban casi intacto, solo el vidrio derecho estaba algo agrietado.

― ¿Deberíamos dárselo a Keisuke? ―Pregunto Boruto ―. Si mi madre muriera algo así sería un recuerdo muy valioso ¿o no? Más que nada porque no se encontró su cuerpo para poder darle una sepultura digna…

―No puedo imaginarme cuanto debe estar sufriendo, su madre era todo lo que tenía.

Sasuke estaba perdido viendo los lentes y no se centró mucho en la conversación de su hija y el hijo de su amigo.

Esos eran los lentes de Karin…

¿Dónde demonios estaba su cuerpo?

Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba entender que ella ya no estaba.

Y necesitaba saber todos los secretos que tenía. Todo lo que le había ocultado.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _―Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ―Lo saludo Karin._

 _Él no la había buscado y ella había sentido alivio, ahora que la buscaba se sentía inquieta._

 _Tenía un secreto muy valioso que proteger: Su hijo._

 _Sasuke había solicitado su ayuda en una misión de rastro, cosa que le extrañaba, él era un ninja solitario y ellos ya no eran un equipo. había quedado claro la última vez que se vieron, cuando decidieron que seguir sus caminos separados era lo mejor para ambos._

 _―Tres años. Han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez ¿verdad?_

 _―No realmente ―Le contesto y se puso en marcha. Esa misión duraría poco, ella tenía que volver con su hijo, no cedería nuevamente a sus emociones._

 _Esta vez era una nueva Karin, se negaría a Sasuke._

 _A toda la pasión, deseo o amor que hubiera entre ellos. Era lo mejor para todos._

.

.

.

.

.

― ¿Qué es este lugar? ―Pregunto Mitsuki, siguiendo desde atrás a Keisuke.

―Es un refugio especial. Mi madre me lo enseño cuando era pequeño, traje aquí a Orochimaru para que nadie robara su cuerpo, y sus secretos. Creo que lo correcto sería sellarlo, pero es tu decisión que hacer, después de todo es tu padre.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Su plan de no ceder a la tentación no había funcionado._

 _Había aprendido a sellar hasta al más profundo de los pecados y no sus emociones. Era algo patética, claro que eso no era lo que pensaba mientras Sasuke la besaba, con tanta desesperación que resulta asfixiante._

 _Se había vuelto a entregar a él sin condición alguna._

 _Había tratado de convencerse de que no necesitaba su contacto, de que no lo anhelaba, pero en cuando la había acariciado le entraron ganas de llorar._

 _Nunca dejaría de sentirse así y eso dolía._

 _No pensó en nada. Se concentró en las sensaciones y acciones._

 _La ropa cayo en el suelo._

 _El rose de sus labios, las mordidas en su cuello, las lamidas en las clavículas. La lengua de él recorriendo sus pechos, su vientre y… Todo lo que Sasuke generaba era como lava._

 _Se dejó llevar por el placer que generaba_ _el contacto de sus pieles rozándose. La fricción. La excitación._

 _Y la violenta necesidad que tenían por satisfacer su necesidad juntos._

 _Sasuke era dominante, cosa que ella adoraba en secreto. Era el único que podía dominarla._

 _Él la tomo contra un árbol, la penetro con estocadas furiosas al tiempo su frente estaba apoyada en la de ella. Sus miradas imantadas no podían apartarse._

― _Más…Más―Le pedía el Uchiha y Karin se regocijaba de tener ese poder sobre él. Se regocijaba de ser quien le daba todo lo que necesitaba, incluso si no debía._

 _Movió sus caderas, siguiendo el ritmo que ansiaban. Lo beso, lamió, mordió y por ultimo gimió el nombre de él en sus labios al alcanzar el orgasmo._

― _Karin, no quiero que nos volvamos a separar ―Le pidió Sasuke, besándola en la frente ―. Ha sido duro este tiempo sin ti._

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke llevaba los lentes en el bolsillo interno de su capa, sentía que le pasaba como mil toneladas. Aumentaba su peso con cada paso que daba.

Aprovechando que Keisuke estaba ocupado, se había apartado del grupo buscando bajo tierra algo que solo él sabría encontrar, y así lo hizo. Era un pasadizo oculto, uno que Karin le había confiado hace diecisiete años, el túnel desembocaba en un pequeño cuarto.

Él había esperado encontrar ahí algo más que sus propios recuerdos, no fue así.

La habitación estaba llena de polvo y tela blanca cubría el mobiliario. Sacó las telas y busco en los cajones algo que lo ayudara a entender porque Karin había ocultado a Keisuke y le sello parte de su esencia.

Se había planteado muchas posibilidades de porque las cosas resultaron de ese modo, y no se atrevía a apostar por ninguna. No iba a hacer muchas suposiciones, requería los hechos.

En el fondo, solo quería creer que Karin no era tan cruel como para hacerlo sin una razón.

Karin no era cruel por lo general, pero si vengativa.

Encontró una pequeña caja debajo de una de las maderas sueltas del piso debajo de la cama, la caja estaba llena de perfumes.

Solo eso, perfumes enfrascados en envases sofisticados.

Él los reconocería en cualquier lado porque él se los había regalado.

Si ella conservaba eso escondido, había una posibilidad que en algún sitio guardara algo que lo ayuda.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Karin no le pudo prometer nada. Así como él no le había prometido que volvería siempre a ella, aunque tenía ganas, Karin no pudo prometerle que volvería con él._

 _El viaje se volvió incomodo luego de eso._

 _Sabía que no tener la respuesta deseada lo irritaba. Pero, para empezar, él se alejó tanto tiempo y luego regresaba pretendiendo arreglarlo todo con un par de palabras._

 _La realidad no era así de sencilla. Al menos para ella._

 _Ahora era madre y su deber era proteger a su hijo. De todo._

 _¿qué era todo?_

 _Sasuke no le haría daño a su hijo._

 _Las dudas volvían después de mucho tiempo y por primera vez comenzó a plantearse ser sincera con Sasuke para poder buscar un futuro juntos._

 _Al día siguiente se encontraron con una Sakura Haruno muy embarazada._

― _Sasuke, te he buscado por todo el mundo ―Dijo algo apenada, ignorante a la tensión entre el Uchiha y la Uzumaki ―. Necesito decirte algo importante, aunque creo que ya resulta evidente._

 _«que no sea lo que pienso» deseo Karin._

 _La mirada de Karin se apagó cuando Sakura dijo que el hijo que llevaba en su vientre era de Sasuke._

 _Él había intentado matarla y eso no dolía tanto como saber que él acaba engañarla de la peor forma._

 _Le había hecho creer que la amaba, la había hecho dudar de sus decisiones, cuando había dejado embarazada a otra._

 _Que absurda había sido al pensar que era única en la vida de Sasuke. Ella siempre fue una herramienta para él._

 _Primero para lograr su objetivo y luego para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales._

 _Jamás se había sentido tan humillada._

 _Tan rota._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

― ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ―Pregunto Keisuke cuando Mitsuki y él se reunieron nuevamente con los ninjas de Konoha, a excepción del mayor.

―No dijo dónde iba, pero regresara pronto tiene que hablar contigo―Le respondió Sarada ―. ¿Suigetsu está por aquí?

Se encontraban en el refugio donde se atendían a los heridos, Keisuke le dio las instrucciones para que encuentre a Suigetsu y una vez la Uchiha estuvo fuera de vista comenzó a rastrear a Sasuke.

No confiaba en él vagando por la aldea.

.

.

.

.

.

 _El llanto de un recién nacido inundo el silencio del bosque._

― _Es una niña― anuncio Karin, mirando con cierta adoración el pequeño ser que sostenía en sus manos._

 _Sakura había llegado hacía más de doce horas y la Uzumaki había canalizado todas sus emociones negativas._

 _Una vez lo había pensado todo con calma fue capaz de sonreír sinceramente por la felicidad de Sakura. Si la felicidad de la Haruno era una ilusión carecía de importancia, ella se veía tan radiante y feliz que a Karin le recordaba a ella misma dos años atrás._

 _Sentía empatía por Sakura. Ambas compartían el mismo sentimiento… por el mismo hombre. Diferentes y similares al mismo tiempo. A demás, Karin podía ponerse en el lugar de ella, era madre primeriza, llena de esperanzas e inquietudes._

 _No hubo manera de que su corazón roto la hiciera tener rencor contra Sakura, mucho menos contra el ser inocente que acababa de llegar al mundo._

 _Nunca paso por su cabeza dejarla sola a punto de parir en un bosque con el desconsiderado de Sasuke._

 _Un bosque no era el mejor lugar para parir, de hecho, era el último lugar en el que Karin hubiera deseado parir, lamentablemente no podían detener el parto. Lo único que pudo hacer era tratar de arreglar todo para que la situación fuera lo más llevadera, e higiénicamente, posible._

 _Karin actuó como una profesional y atendió al bebe de la mejor manera posible. Una vez se aseguró que todo estuviera perfecto, se dispuso a entregársela a su madre._

 _Sakura lloraba de felicidad cuando vio el rostro de su pequeña creación. Y Karin fue feliz por ella, no había nada que se comparara con esa felicidad._

 _Levanto la mirada y vio a Sasuke mirando a la pequeña con unos ojos llenos de adoración._

 _La sonrisa en sus labios era incomparable. Nunca lo había visto sonreír de una manera tan radiante._

 _Cuando él levanto la cabeza y ambos se vieron todo estuvo dicho._

 _Se había terminado, para siempre._

 _Cualquier duda en Karin se dispersó._

 _Su tesoro, su secreto, se lo llevaría a la tumba._

 _.oOo._

 _Primero que nada, mil disculpas por ese intento de lemon, sé que no puede considerarse como tal, pero si era mi intención de que fuera ligerito. No soy buena con ese aspecto, así que mil disculpas por cualquier error._

 _También me siento culpable porque ya debería ir al menos cinco capítulos… lamentablemente estoy en periodo de exámenes y apenas tengo tiempo para respirar. Tendré unos días relajados estos últimos tres días del mes así que trataré de ponerme al día._

 _ **AlenDarkStar –**_ _Me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia. Se que dejo mil preguntas por capítulos, planeo resolverlas y espero no aburrirte antes de que suceda. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ojalá que este capítulo te guste. Besos._

 _ **Gyuri97 –**_ _Ays no te imaginas cuanto me emociona que te guste lo que escribo, siento retrasarme, pero como con Control tratare de mantener la constancia. ¿verdad que Keisuke se parece un poquito a Sasuke? Solo esperemos que no se ponga emo(?) Solo bromeo XD Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Si llegaste a hasta aquí muchísimas gracias por leer (Me motivaras muchooo si me dejas un comentario). De cualquier manera nos leemos muy pronto, besos._


	4. Capitulo tres

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes y universo pertenecen a Kishimoto. El único fin de este fanfic es entretener a los Fans del SasuKarin.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Universo Ninja. Violencia. Lemon. Ooc. Oc.

La historia no sigue la línea cronológica de Boruto, ni el final de Naruto.

― **Si no te gusta el SasuKarin te invito a retirarte―**

 **Recuerden que:**

Texto así en la actualidad.

 _Texto así recuerdo o pasado._

 **Espero que no se confundan demasiado.**

 **.oOo.**

 _¡Feliz SasuKarin month 2017!_

 _ **.oOo.**_

 **Extraños**

Capitulo tres.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―La voz de Keisuke lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, levanto su cabeza para mirarlo.

Había dicho que Keisuke estaba teniendo dificultad para aceptar los hechos, pero para él también estaba siendo difícil.

―Pensé que aquí podría encontrar algo.

Keisuke lo había rastreado hasta aquel lugar en el lugar desconocido. Para haberse criado en Otogakure y haber crecido descubriendo pasadizos secretos, a ese no lo conocía.

Era una habitación sencilla, amoblada con un ropero, un pequeño escritorio y una cama. Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la cama, con una caja en sus piernas y un pequeño frasquito en su mano.

― ¿Qué es este lugar?

―Esta habitación era la que utilizaba Karin hace dieciocho años, era secreta y luego dejo de utilizarla… Es natural que no sepas de aquí.

― ¿Y tú por qué sí? ―Keisuke frunció el ceño, molesto por el tono engreído con el que Sasuke le respondía.

―Porque ella me lo enseño. Sé que es difícil de creerlo para ti, pero Karin y yo tuvimos una relación… fue antes de que nos separamos y me casara con Sakura.

― Entonces si la abandonaste…

―No, y estoy cansándome de repetirlo. Ambos decidimos que lo mejor para ambos era seguir caminos separados.

― ¿Así de sencillo?

―No fue sencillo en lo absoluto, nuestra relación fue complicada… Claro que no lo suficiente como para que sellara a su propio hijo. Estoy buscando algún documento que me ayude a entender que clase de sello uso y el por qué.

―Estas dando por hecho que soy tu hijo, aún no sabes eso.

¿Cuántos años tienes?

Dieciseis.

Sasuke enarco su ceja y no considero necesario agregar más palabras. Todo coincidía.

Orochimaru es bueno con los experimentos. Estoy seguro de que sabes que Mitsuki es un humano sintético… quizás.

― Quizás, pero es poco probable. Hay una manera de saber la verdad, con un examen de ADN.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Karin acaricio el pequeño bulto en su vientre, era apenas una curva que empezaba a formarse. Cualquier persona podría pensar que estaba algo hinchada, pero que ella sabía que estaba ahí._

 _Debía tener un tamaño diminuto y crecía cada día un poquito. Si lo pensaba mucho no sabía cómo sentirse con la idea de su cuerpo gestando una vida._

 _La vida se veía desde otra forma cuando un ser tan indefenso dependía por completo de ella._

 _Todo era tan nuevo; las náuseas, los antojos y el cansancio. Y todo lo disfrutaba. Quería recordar cada experiencia de su embarazo y ya comenzaba a añorar ver el resto de su hijo._

 _Se pasaba la noche fantaseando con cómo sería su vida con un bebe. Comenzaba a planear como haría para cuidarlo y trabajar, de que modo lo educaría. Como le recordaría cada día cuanto lo amaba._

 _Lo amaba desde ya porque era su hijo._

 _Un hijo suyo y de Sasuke._

 _La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y cuando escucho los pasos en el pasillo se cruzó de brazos._

 _Te estaba buscando Le dijo Sasuke cuando por fin la encontró._

 _Karin sabía que era lo que iba a decirle y se colocó su máscara de indiferencia. Solo que esta vez había más de indiferencia que mascara._

 _Estaba lista para eso, estaba fuerte._

 _Estaba decidida a priorizarse ella y su hijo._

 _Lo sentía mucho por Sasuke_

.

.

.

.

.

99,99985%

Keisuke negó con la cabeza, era absurdo, pero frente suyo el monitor indicaba la verdad… la verdad biológica, al menos.

Era hijo de Sasuke.

El silencio ocupo la habitación por completo… los dos miraban fijamente la pantalla, sin poder decir nada.

Ahora hay que descubrir la verdad Le dijo Sasuke.

No hay ninguna verdad. Solo estamos conectados por sangre, eso no significa nada. Tú no eres mi padre, no eres nada. Mi única familia era mi madre y ella… Ella seguramente tuvo algún motivo. Lo que haya pasado entre ustedes no es cosa mía y esto se quedará así. Sino piensas ayudar lo mejor será que vuelvas a tu aldea.

Quieras o no averiguare que sucedió. Hay un motivo oculto detrás de todo y tengo que asegurarme que no sea nada malo.

Keisuke apago el computador y camino hacia la puerta. Tenía tanto que hacer…

Sasuke Le dijo antes de salir , Déjalo así. No tienes ningún derecho de querer saber la verdad luego de tanto tiempo. Vuelve a tu casa con tu familia. No creo que te sea difícil, pareces del tipo que se rinde fácil… Si de vedad querías saber la verdad podrías haberte acercado antes. Ahora ya es tarde.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Keisuke tenía siete años cuando por primera vez pregunto por su padre._

 _Karin le sonrió con dulzura, con una de esas sonrisas llenas de amor que estaban solo reservadas para su hijo._

 _Lo siento. No hay papá Le respondió, acariciándole el cabello . Eso es algo un poco triste ¿verdad? Pero no es malo. Hay muchos tipos de familias y la nuestra es de dos, pero nos queremos mucho. eso es lo que cuenta ¿verdad?_

 _El pequeño se quedó mirando un punto fijo y reflexionando sobre lo que su madre le hablaba._

 _¿Eso contaba, o no?_

 _Le devolvió una radiante sonrisa a su madre y le dijo: Tienes razón, mamá. Mientras estés conmigo no necesito más ¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo!_

 _Karin lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y le beso su cabeza._

 _Tu eres todo lo bueno de este mundo, mi pequeño Le confeso . Eres toda mi felicidad._

 _Keisuke se gozó aquellas tiernas palabras. Su madre lo hacía sentir el niño más amado del mundo, no necesitaba más que eso._

 _Podía pedirle al tío Jūgo que jugara con él._

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Keisuke se encontró con Sarada esta estaba con Suigetsu quien se encontraba en un mejor estado.

Suigetsu y Jūgo también habían peleado y su situación era critica cuando Keisuke llego, por suerte aún estaban vivos y mejoraban rápidamente.

― ¿Paso algo? ―Le pregunto Suigetsu ―. Te ves raro.

―No es nada. No olvides que en la tarde tenemos una reunión, volveré para ese entonces.

― ¡espera! ―Sarada lo detuvo, tomándolo de la mano― ¿Encontraste a mi papá, te dio los lentes de tu madre?

―Si lo encontré, pero no me dio nada.

«Más que dolores de cabeza» pensó.

―Oh… puede que lo haya olvidado. Espera, iré a buscarlo.

Cuando Sarada salió de su vista soltó un fuerte suspiro.

―Los Uchiha están malditos ¿verdad? ―Le pregunto a Suigetsu.

― ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

― Leí un cuaderno de mi madre… La trágica historia de un clan casi extinto. El hermano de Sasuke mato a toda su familia… y ahora los únicos Uchiha vivos son Sasuke y Sarada… No parece una familia con mucha suerte.

―A Karin no le gustaba que juzgues sin conocer.

―Y a mí no me gusta que me oculten cosas.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luego de que Sasuke apareciera de la nada, conociera a Keisuke y discutieran, Karin había seguido su día con naturalidad._

 _Algo dispersa, tratando de actuar con normalidad._

 _La noche cayo, y como estaba previsto, al acabar el día de entrenamiento, pasarían en la noche en una cabaña algo alejada de la aldea del sonido._

 _Cuando Keisuke era un bebé ella había deseado que él no fuera un ninja. Lo quería alejado del mundo Shinobi y sus peligros…_

 _Cuando su hijo cumplió cuatro años supo que solo se estaba engañando a sí misma, no podía alejarlo de su naturaleza. De su verdadera esencia._

 _No aún más._

 _Y decidió que ella lo guiaría en un camino correcto. Lo comenzó a entrenar para que supiera defenderse._

 _Su hijo era un genio, aprendía todo rápido y tenía talento. Cuando hacía algo nuevo, totalmente asombroso, pensaba en Sasuke y en su clan. Pensaba en Itachi y su leyenda._

 _Su hijo también era un genio, pero no dejaría que nadie se aprovechara de él. Sería un buen Ninja, pero primero sería un niño y el único peso sobre sus hombros sería dejar de romper o ensuciar su ropa._

 _No quería imaginarse como sería sin el sello que ella había puesto en su pecho._

 _No permitiría que la oscuridad lo arrastrara._

 _Keisuke se durmió y ella lo dejo solo en su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina a hacerse un café._

 _No podría dormir en toda la noche, lo sabía._

 _Entre una taza de café y otra termino por quebrarse. Primero derramo una lagrima y luego otra, hasta que el llanto se trasformo en sollozos silenciosos._

 _«¿Qué estás haciendo?» Era una pregunta recurrente en su mente._

 _La mirada dolida de Sasuke la estaba torturando._

 _Lo había lastimado otra vez… Se sentía como una mierda._

 _Había sido cruel por un bien mayor, solo que cruel al fin._

 _¿Qué pensaría Keisuke su supiera la verdad?_

 _¿La odiaría?_

 _¿Intentaría vengarse?_

 _Sentía como si todas las decisiones que ella daba por correctas eran un error._

 _Uno que pagaría muy caro._

 _Esa noche lloro hasta su última lagrima._

 _Necesitaba sacarse de encima esas sensaciones y volver a ser fuerte al día siguiente._

 _Ya era muy tarde para echarse atas._

.

.

.

.

.

Sarada volvió rápidamente, había encontrado a su padre en el pasillo y lo había arrastrado hasta donde se encontraban hablando Suigetsu y Keisuke.

Sin intención llego a escuchar algo de su conversación y miro de reojo a su padre.

―No deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Sarada.

Sarada asintió, iba a ignorar eso que había oído.

―Aquí están ―Le dijo a Keisuke ofreciéndole los lentes ―. Los encontró Boruto, pensamos que te gustaría tenerlos.

―Gracias.

―Mitsuki dijo que mañana se hará una ceremonia por Orochimaru… él dijo que no sabía si harías una para Karin… A mí me gustaría presentarle mis respetos. Oí que ella hizo mucho por mis padres y por mí.

― ¿por ti? ―Keisuke se sentía algo aturdido, le dolía la cabeza.

Empezaba a sentir que desde que su madre había muerto lo único que hacía era preguntarse cosas. Un secreto tras otro iba saliendo a la luz y él no estaba seguro de querer oírlos.

―Sarada habla de una pequeña confusión que hubo dos años atrás… Por error ella pensó que Karin era su madre, yo cometí un error al hacer una prueba de ADN y la confundí más… Cuando Karin se enteró que toque sus cosas me regaño ―Suigetsu hablaba con cierta melancolía en su voz ―. Estaba furiosa porque confundí más a Sarada. resulto que Karin asistió el parto de Sarada e hice una muestra entre Sarada y Sarada. Karin y yo le enviamos un regalo y una carta en modo de disculpas. Sarada vino a agradecerle a Karin un tiempo después, pero Karin no estaba… y supongo que ahora ya no podrá.

―Realmente quería mostrarle mis respetos, te agradeceré si me permites hacerlo.

―No puedo hacer eso, lo siento. Mi madre intentaba mantenerse alejado de los Uchiha.

― ¿Crees que ella creía que estábamos malditos o eso es lo que tú piensas? Ella no se hubiera portado tan bien con mi familia si pensara como tú ―El tono de Sarada paso a ser molesto.

Ella no conocía a Karin, pero sentía una extraña conexión con ella. Parecía tan buena… era triste saber que su hijo fuera tan… tan injusto.

No conocía realmente a ella o a su padre, solo los estaba juzgando sin razón.

―Keisuke, creo que estas confundiendo las cosas ―Intervino Suigetsu ―. Karin estaba coladita por Sasuke cuando era adolescente, pero ella lo supero y me dijo que solo le importaba que fuera feliz.

―Suigetsu, cierra tu boca― Dijo Sasuke.

― ¿por qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Ella quería que tu fueras feliz, sería estúpido evitar a Sarada así que Keisuke debe estar algo confundido por todo lo que paso.

Keisuke rio desganado.

¿Entonces qué?

¿Quería que Sasuke fuera feliz? ¿A que precio? ¿Ellos no eran lo suficientemente buenos para hacerlo feliz que se había ido con otra familia?

Sin decir nada más le dio los lentes a Sasuke ―Puedes tenerlos tú ―Le dijo y se fue.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Keisuke escucho el llanto de su madre toda la noche. No entendía las situaciones del todo, solo podía presentir que estaba relacionado con el desconocido que los había visitado unas horas antes._

 _¿Quién era?_

 _¿Por qué hacía llorar a su madre?_

 _Debía ser una persona muy mala para hacer enfadar y llorar a su mami._

.

.

.

.

.

Keisuke aparto escombro hasta por fin dar con la entrada del pasillo que lo llevaba directo a un lugar que solo había pisado una vez en su vida. Había tardado quince minutos corriendo para llegar, pero una vez ahí sintió cierta realidad.

Sasuke sabía dónde Karin guardaba unos perfumes y Keisuke sabía dónde ella guardaba cosas importantes.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **«Keisuke, este lugar tiene todos mis secretos, mis tesoros. Si algún día me pasa algo y te sientes perdido, ven aquí, encontraras todas las respuestas que necesites. Solo tienes que poner tu sangre y la puerta se abrirá para ti»**_

.

.

.

.

.

Fue directo a algo que había visto la primera y una vez que había estado allí, un diario que Karin apreciaba mucho.

 _Día uno: No es el día uno, pero es él día que recibí una noticia increíble; seré madre._

 _Un pequeño ser está creciendo en mi vientre y creo que nunca había sentido tanta felicidad en mi vida._

 _Prometo ser una buena madre. Nunca seré perfecta pero me encargare de mejorar día a día, es por eso que he iniciado este diario. Para guardar todas mis… nuestras memorias (Mías y de mi hijo o hija) para poder aprender de mis errores._

 _Espero que en muchos años mi bebe pueda leer estoy y pueda entender todos mis sentimientos._

 _Estaré esforzándome._

Keisuke apretó el diario contra su pecho liberando un grito de dolor. Ya no sabía que era verdad o que no. Su madre lo había engañado, le había robado su identidad y parte de su esencia…

Y no podía odiarla.

Ella siempre había dado lo mejor para él.

No importaba como había sido. Ellos fueron una familia de a dos, hasta el final.

Ahora estaba solo, algo decepcionado, era verdad, pero nunca podría odiarla.

A pesar de todo Karin siempre había estado ahí pera él y preocupada por la felicidad de los demás

¿y dónde había estado Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

―Mamá ¿Por qué no tengo papá?

― ¿Por qué preguntas?

―Un compañero y tampoco tiene papá porque falleció ¿Mi papá está muerto?

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Keisuke dejo el diario en su lugar encontró otro similar. Este tenía escrito en su portada "Para Keisuke. Lo siento".

Seguramente ahí estaban todas las respuestas que Sasuke quería. Seguramente ahí explicaba porque lo había ocultado y lo había sellado

¡Que se jodiera el mundo entero!

Quizás Karin pensaba en la felicidad de Sasuke pero él no.

No iba abrir ningún cuaderno, ningún cajón, nada.

Porque no sabía si lo que encontrara podría lastimarlo aún más.

No iba a distraerse de su objetivo.

 **«Fijar el objetivo, mantener la calma para poder ver a través de cualquier tempestad y jamás ceder a la oscuridad»** Esas eran sus tres reglas.

Quizás estaba cometiendo muchos errores y había asumido cosas de más, peor había algo que estaba seguro.

Su madre había sufrido mucho porque alguien que quería había escogido la oscuridad y la había lastimado. Ahora sabía quién era ese alguien que tanto la había herido y porque era tan insistente repitiéndole **«Eres mucho más que tu sangre»,** y así era.

Era mucho más que el hijo de Sasuke. Que el hijo de Karin.

Al igual que su madre, era alguien que protegía lo que amaba, eso incluía a sus recuerdos.

Eran lo único que le quedaba.

.

.

.

.

.

― _No, él no está muerto. Es solo que él no puede estar cerca nuestro. Algún día lo entenderás. No te preocupes por eso ahora._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Karin despertó con un punzante dolor de cabeza y le fue difícil respirar.

No sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía que debía volver rápido.

 _Su hijo corría peligro._

 **.oOo.**

 **Gyuri97-** Me alegra un montón que te gustara el capituló. Sé que manejo personajes con Oc pero ese aspecto de Karin es original, ella es tan sorora, es por eso que es mi personaje favorito. Espero que este capítulo te guste (no estoy tan segura de como quedo, pero es necesario para la historia, aunque siento que avanzo un poco lento este capítulo) Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar. Nos leemos mañana, besos.

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer (Si comentas me animaras mucho)**

 **Nos leemos pronto, besos.**


	5. Capitulo cuatro

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes y universo pertenecen a Kishimoto. El único fin de este fanfic es entretener a los Fans del SasuKarin.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Universo Ninja. Violencia. Lemon. Ooc. Oc.

La historia no sigue la línea cronológica de Boruto, ni el final de Naruto.

― **Si no te gusta el SasuKarin te invito a retirarte―**

 **Recuerden que:**

Texto así en la actualidad.

 _Texto así recuerdo o pasado._

 **Espero que no se confundan demasiado.**

 **.oOo.**

 _¡Feliz SasuKarin month 2017!_

 _ **.oOo.**_

 **Extraños**

Capitulo cuatro

.

 _Karin aprecio su figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en frente. Estaba algo delgada, últimamente se pasaba el tiempo experimentando y se olvidaba de comer. A demás dedicaba cinco horas diarias a entrenar._

 _¡Estaba decidido! Esa noche haría una buena comida y cuidaría más de su cuerpo._

 _Iba a vestirse cuando su vista se clavó en todas aquellas cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo y su historia._

 _A veces, cuando estaba algo triste como ese día, sentía que le quitaban belleza. Se sentía algo sucia, fea y fracasada. Era complicado deshacerse de esas emociones por lo que optaba por ignorarlas._

 _Paso sus dedos por la cicatriz en su pecho. Esa no era de las mordidas y abusos que había recibido de pequeña, esa era la cicatriz que le había dejado Sasuke cuando decidió que ella ya no era útil._

 _Esa, de todas las heridas, era la que más había dolido. Y la que más tiempo se pasaba viendo._

 _Era necesario recordar el pasado para no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro._

 _Ella jamás volvería a jugar con la oscuridad._

 _Sasuke la había lastimado, sí. Y también le enseño lecciones importantes._

 _Ahora era una Kunoichi completamente nueva, estaba decidida a ser mejor persona. Más inteligente._

 _Más fuerte._

.

.

.

.

.

Keisuke se había dicho que no necesitaba saber nada de allí pero cuando estaba a punto de sellar nuevamente la puerta, se dio cuenta que ahí había algo que requería.

Cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos dudo. Era inevitable dudar si era correcto o no sacarlo de ahí. Todo lo que había allí eran los secretos mejores guardados de Karin… ¿Era correcto?

Si, si lo era.

Él devolvería todo a la normalidad, todo volvería al orden que correspondía.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Después de la guerra Taka estuvo "retenido" en Konohagakure esperando una condena por sus crímenes cometidos previos a la guerra._

 _Nuevamente en prisión Karin descubrió cuando odiaba estar encerrada._

 _Estar ahí, privada de su libertad, le resulto una tortura que casi la llevaba a perder la cordura… bueno no lo suficiente, también había fingido un poco para tener algunos privilegios. Pero tantas horas libres, sin nada que hacer más que pensar, la habían hecho recapacitado sobre que era la libertad._

 _Ella nunca había sido libre. Su madre había muerto cuando ella apenas tenía ocho años y luego de eso había sido prisionera de los Shinobis de Kusagakure que asumían que era su obligación ayudarlos en medio de la guerra._

 _No les había importado dañar una pequeña niña, torturarla. Sobrecargarla de trabajo, dejándola al borde de la muerte en más de ocasión._

 _Y cuando había tomado valor para huir, se había dado cuenta que era débil ante un mundo de abusivos._

 _Orochimaru la rescato y la volvió a meter en una prisión. En una que ella había acudido voluntariamente._

 _Una niña tonta creyendo que elegir su prisión era libertad, eso había sido._

 _Cuando Sasuke acudió a ella, y le dio la posibilidad de elegir, ella saboreo la libertad por primera vez._

 _Y nuevamente eligió ser prisionera. Esta vez de la oscuridad que consumía a Sasuke._

 _Lo había seguido por voluntad propia, tuvo oportunidad de huir en más de una vez, y aun así se quedó con él, dejando que la oscuridad la arrastrase a ella también._

 _Casi le había costado la vida._

 _Otra vez en una prisión, y esta vez en una literal, había comenzado a sentirse realmente mal consigo misma y cuando se escapó, participo en la guerra solo para luego volver a ser prisionera._

 _Incluso cuando consiguió la libertad, no era una completa._

 _Konoha perdono los crímenes de Taka y Orochimaru, pero ahora estaban bajo estrecha vigilancia de Konoha._

 _En días como ese sentía que nunca sería libre, era presa de sus malas decisiones y sus emociones más ingenuas._

 _Sasuke se acercaba, seguramente para asegurarse que todo se mantuviera bajo las reglas del juego de la aldea de la hoja…_

 _¿Y entonces por qué se sentía ansiosa?_

 _¿Por qué aun no aprendía su lección?_

 _Estaba deseosa de verlo otra vez y ver todos sus cambios… le resultaba esperanzador que él hubiera encontrado su camino._

 _Porqué si alguien que había estado en las más profundas oscuridades había logrado ser atraído a la luz nuevamente_

 _¿por qué ella no podría?_

.

.

.

.

.

―Keisuke es tu hermano―

Las palabras resonaban en la mente de Sarada.

Desde que su padre le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella, había sentido que algo no iba bien.

No solo algo no iba bien, sino que todo iba mal.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

Él le había dicho que eran una familia, que su madre y él eran una pareja…

Últimamente las cosas iban mejor entre ellos, se sentía más como una verdadera familia… pero si Keisuke era su hermano y Karin había sido más que una compañera de su padre, todo era una ilusión. Como un mal genjutsu.

Cuando Sasuke empezó a explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas tuvo que aceptar que no todo era tan trágico. No era blanco o negro, Ni su padre era tan cruel como había pensado, ni Karin era la santa que había imaginado.

¿Qué clase de madre ocultaba la verdad a su hijo y lo sellaba?

No era que su madre fuera la mejor del mundo, ni la más expresiva en cuanto a su padre, solo que ella al menos le dijo quién era…

Keisuke debía estar pasándolo fatal. Su única familia moría y se enteraba que en realidad tenía un padre.

―Él no está contento con la idea de que yo sea su padre, no soy una de sus personas favoritas

― ¿Por qué? Tú no tienes la culpa de no saber de su existencia.

―No tiene que ver con culpas. Él no tiene una buena impresión de mí y siente que está traicionando a su madre al saber lo que ella tanto oculto.

―No tiene sentido.

―Es como él se siente y hay que respetarlo.

― ¿Pero?

―Él sigue siendo un Uchiha, por lo tanto, tiene que aprender a manejar sus habilidades y aunque se niegue a aceptar la verdad, no puede huir de ella siempre. Tratare de averiguar que sello uso Karin y porque hizo esto, sé que tiene que a ver algo más detrás de esto. Ella no haría esto solo por rencor, no sería capaz de limitar a su hijo si no tuviera manera, ella lo protegía de algo y voy a averiguar de qué.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke llego cerca de las seis de la tarde, empapado por la torrencial lluvia que azotaba él exterior._

 _Ahora su crackra se sentía frio y reconfortante, como la soledad. A Karin le agrado su presencia._

 _Su visita era para verificar que Orochimaru estuviera donde el más reciente informe indicaba. Para desgracia de Karin, el Sannin no estaba allí._

― _Él está… em, en otra guarida en este momento._

― _¿por qué no has enviado un informe?_

 _Karin busco las palabras indicadas para explicar la situación y como no consiguió pensar ningún eufemismo, y la mirada de Sasuke la ponía nerviosa, termino por ser demasiado atrevida con sus palabras._

― _Es porque no sabía cómo decir con delicadeza que Orochimaru necesitaba satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y ha organizado una "fiesta", estoy segura de que entiendes a que clase de fiestas me refiero, y como es una fiesta homosexual y no querían hacerme sentir excluida, la organizaron en una guarida cerca de aquí._

 _Sasuke abrió grande sus ojos carbón y se ruborizo ligeramente._

― _Entonces, como solo serán dos días, pensé que no habría problema en no informarlo. Fue con Suigetsu y Juugo, así que no es como si nos estuviéramos desligando de nuestras responsabilidades. No estamos permitiendo que haga nada inmoral, bueno si es un poco inmoral, pero ¿A quién le importa? No le hace daño a nadie y volverá mañana por la tarde._

 _Sasuke se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como si tratara de decidir que hacer con la situación y ella suspiro._

― _Te daré la dirección exacta si quieres ir a unirte a la fiesta, o si gustas puedes esperarlo aquí, preparare una cena deliciosa, puedes darte un baño caliente y dormir en una cómoda cama, y mañana cuando vuelva Orochimaru, hacer lo que debes hacer._

 _Él no respondió y ella prácticamente podía leerle la mente. No iría en un millón de años a una de las fiestas de Orochimaru, lo único que podía hacer era esperarlo ahí. La oferta de Karin competía contra pasas la noche solo en el bosque, mojándose y comiendo comida instantánea._

 _Sería muy estúpido para rechazar una oferta tan generosa como la de la Uzumaki._

― _Gracias, pasare aquí la noche si estas bien con eso._

― _Por supuesto, lo que sea por un viejo… compañero._

.

.

.

.

.

Keisuke volvió justo a tiempo para la reunión de la asamblea de emergencia. Fue una reunión más corta de lo esperado, nadie tenía animo de discutir y quejarse, todos tenían voluntad para salir a delante y prosperar por lo que cada uno se ofreció ayudar en lo que mejor sabía.

Mitsuki se encargaría de la seguridad, Suigetsu de organizar refugio de emergencia y Keisuke de investigar el enemigo. Otogakure no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, se tomaría su tiempo en saber todo del enemigo que se había cobrado tantas vidas, pero se haría justicia.

Entre el resto de ninjas elites se dividían las tareas como la reconstrucción de la aldea, el cuidado de los heridos y los huérfanos.

Karin solía decir que si había niños había futuro y ellos eran una aldea que apenas comenzaba a ser reconocida como tal. No tenían una gran cantidad de habitantes y no todos eran ninjas, muchos eran renegados tratando de reincorporarse a la sociedad o personas que buscaban su lugar en el mundo, no tenían una gran cantidad ninjas realmente hábiles, y habían sufrido varias bajas, por lo cual sería difícil salir a delante… Lo harían, si. Porque aún tenían esperanza.

Orochimaru había fundado esa aldea con menos que eso y motivos desleales, y si él había logrado prosperar con eso, ellos lograrían mucho más y con motivos más puro.

Eso era algo por lo que Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu peleaban. Y que Keisuke continuaría.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Sasuke llevaba una hora en la ducha y Karin comenzó a preguntarse si estaría bien. La cena ya estaba servida y él aun no aprecia por lo que se dirigió a buscarlo._

 _Lo encontró en su habitación, vestido solo con unos pantalones negros._

 _De espalda ya era una vista espectacular… Ella no iba quejarse por eso, sabía apreciar la belleza física y Sasuke tenía eso de sobra._

 _Si fuera por ella dedicaría un par de hora besar cada rincón de su piel… solo que estaba segura de que Sasuke no pensaba en ella de esa manera._

― _¿Estás buscando algo en mi habitación?_

― _Esta fue una de mis habitaciones… Cuando estaba con Orochimaru._

 _«Lo sé» pensó ella._

 _Sasuke miro el cuadro que había en el escritorio de Karin, era un retrato de ella muy pequeña y sonriente, junto a una adulta con mucho parecido. Asumió que esa era su madre._

 _Era curioso como en realidad sabía tan poco de ella._

 _Ella se acercó para ver lo que tanto había llamado la atención del Uchiha, cuando vio la foto sonrió._

― _La pinte yo ―Dijo llena de orgullo ―. No tengo ninguna foto de mi madre, pero recuerdo que donde vivíamos antes había una foto similar al cuadro. Trate de recrearlo lo más exacto posible… fue difícil porque casi no recuerdo el rostro de mi madre._

 _Sasuke la miro a ella esta vez._

 _Se sentía extraño, ligero como una pluma y suelto._

 _Mientras la veía se esforzaba por recordar. Había algo diferente en ella ¿Qué era? Al final de tanto recordar lo había asaltado la culpa._

 _Se había portado tan mal con ella y ella no le guardaba rencor, aunque dijera que no lo perdonaría. Se portaba bien con él y era tan buena como para sonreírle, ofrecerle comida y un lugar cómodo._

― _Lo siento._

 _Karin levanto su cabeza y lo miro ¿Qué sentía?_

― _La cena esta lista._

― _Realmente lamento haberme portado tan duro contigo aquella vez._

 _Karin apretó sus labios en una fina línea y aparto la mirada. Ella no quería olvidarlo… pero no era necesario que él se lo recordara._

 _Ella podía hacerse daño con los recuerdos, él no tenía ningún derecho._

― _Está bien, fui una tonta al dejarme atrapar… Sabía que ya no eras el mismo chico que me salvo y te seguí igual. Me lo merecía por estúpida._

― _No es cierto. Tú me salvaste la vida varías veces, merecías algo mucho mejor que una traición._

― _Tienes razón. No me lo merecía, fuiste un imbécil… Da igual, lo hecho esta hecho, solo hay que tratar de no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra ¿verdad? ―Karin volvió a mirarlo porque quería verlo a los ojos cuando le respondiera._

 _Su crakra había cambiado, de eso no había duda. Su camino ninja había cambiado, había vuelto a ser el correcto._

 _Entonces todo estaría bien. No iba a envenenar su alma tratando de buscar venganza, él le había enseñado que eso no terminaba bien._

― _Eso intento ―Le dijo, alzando la comisura derecha de sus labios ―. ¿Y tú, volverás a tropezar con la misma piedra?_

 _Karin asintió decidida._

― _Espero que no…_

.

.

.

.

.

Mitsuki había decidido que el cuerpo de su padre sería sellado y el encargado de la tarea era Keisuke quien realizaría un sellado especial del clan Uzumaki.

La tarea llevo cinco horas y mucho esfuerzo, cuando por fin la tediosa tarea se terminó ya era de madrugada.

El Uzumaki no había dormido casi nada desde el ataque, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos las pesadillas lo torturaban, esta vez estaba tan agotado física y mentalmente que debería dormir sin ningún problema.

Se dirigía a buscar alguna habitación donde dormir cuando se encontró con Sarada. Desde el incidente de horas antes no se la había vuelto a cruzar.

―Necesito hablar contigo.

Algo en la mirada de ella no le agrado, podía imaginar sobre que quería hablar y él no estaba interesado. Se fijo en su alrededor, no iba a hacer un escandaló en el refugio.

―Sé de un lugar donde podremos hablar tranquilos, sígueme.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Karin y Sasuke solo se miraban, sin decir nada. Alguno de los dos había dado un paso porque su proximidad se había reducido._

― _Karin, no me refería a lo de Danzou. Te estaba pidiendo disculpas por aquella vez cuando tú y yo… cuando tú y yo… lo hicimos. Fui duro contigo, te lastime y ni siquiera me disculpe._

 _Karin formo una perfecta "o" en su boca. Eso si no se lo esperaba._

 _No era que se hubiera olvidado de aquella vez, tuvieron sexo duro, para ella solo había sido eso._

 _Ninguno de los dos había sido virgen y los dos lo hicieron con conciencia, por lo que ella no se arrepentía._

 _Y entonces eso de no tropezar con la misma piedra se borró de su mente y la domino su parte descarada e impulsiva._

 _Lo tomo de la parte trasera del cuello, lo atrajo hacía ella y lo beso. Fue un beso corto, inocente. El simple contacto de sus labios tocándose._

 _Era la primera vez que se besaban._

 _Aquella vez, por la que Sasuke se disculpaba, él había tomado lo que necesitaba de ella y eso no había sido ternura o amor. Solo sexo._

 _Esta vez ella tomo lo que necesitaba y solo era eso un pequeño beso que la hiciera sentir que todo había valido la pena._

 _Que la ayudara a aliviar el dolor en su alma._

 _Cuando el contacto se terminó y puso unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos le dijo ―Listo, ya no hay nada más que perdonar._

 _Su idea era alejarse del todo e ir a cenar… pero Sasuke la tomo del cabello y la retuvo._

 _Ella sabía lo que el planeaba antes de que sus bocas se tocaran nuevamente, podría haberse apartado… Solo que no era tan fuerte._

 _No importaba cuanto entrenara, cuantas cosas nuevas aprendiera._

 _Sasuke era su debilidad y le fue imposible resistirse a sus labios._

 _Y a todo lo que sentía._

 _Sus lenguas se tocaron y Sasuke profundizo más el beso. Pese a tenerla del cabello, la estaba besando con cuidado._

 _Ella estaba lista para dejarlo redimirse._

 _Iba disfrutarlo._

.

.

.

.

.

Karin no lograba entender dónde estaba. Eran cuatros paredes y no había ninguna puerta, había buscado cualquier signo de abertura por el cual pudiera haber entrado, pero no había nado.

Ahí, el cracka no funcionaba. No podía utilizar ningún jutsu. Ni siquiera su Ojo de mente de Kaguya.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar en la tierra.

Pensó en su atacante y se le cerro la garganta.

Ese malnacido iba por su hijo, quería a Keisuke ¿para qué?

Ella había ocultado tan bien el hecho de que era un Uchiha, su hijo ni siquiera tenía el Sharingan, era absurdo que fueran por él…

¿También irían por Sarada? Esperaba que Sasuke estuviera protegiéndola.

¿Y quién protegería a su hijo?

Apoyo su frente contra la pared… estaba asustada.

El sello de su hijo pronto se rompería y ella no estaría ahí para volver a ponerlo

¿Despertaría el Sharingan de inmediato?

¿Lo mantendría oculto?

¿Sasuke se enteraría?

Pensar en Sasuke y Keisuke juntos le hizo doler el pecho. Necesitaba estar con su hijo, necesitaba decirle la verdad.

Antes había pensado que debía llevarse ese recuerdo a la tumba y ahora no quería morirse sin ser sincera con su hijo y Sasuke.

No sería capaz de descansar en paz hasta saber que Sasuke cuidaría de su hijo. Él era lo fuerte, lo suficiente como para protegerlo.

Quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared, había sido tan débil y se había dejado atrapar… otra vez. Era una maldita inútil…

Trato de alejarse de sus pensamientos de autodesprecio y pensar algún plan de escape… no, no se le ocurría nada.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Keisuke?

 _Si algo le pasaba sería ella quien acabara con el mundo entero._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sasuke fue cuidadoso esta vez, en lugar de agarradas duras y jalones de cabello, hubo besos y caricias. Se tomo su tiempo para besarla en las caderas._

 _La primera vez que lo tuvieron sexo él la había tomado fuerte de las caderas y le había hecho moretones._

 _Esta vez la beso justo ahí, como si la herida se mantuviera abierta y pudiera cerrarla solo con besos._

 _Karin lo dejo al mando y cuando el probo de su lugar prohibido, soltó un gemido._

 _Él lamio y ella se deshizo en su boca._

 _Luego de que ella alcanzara su orgasmo tomo las riendas de la situación._

 _Se encargo de montarlo, besarlo y mantener el contacto de sus miradas fijas. De alguna manera sentía que eso era importante_

 _¿No decían que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma?_

 _Cuando llegaron al climax, con la respiración agitada, Sasuke la beso en la frente._

 _Y Karin se permitió fantasear con un futuro junto a él._

 **.oOo.**

Primero que nada, me disculpo por cualquier error. No he corregido este capítulo, y tampoco el anterior.

En cuanto pueda los releeré y corregiré.

Perdón por la demora (se supone que ayer iba publicarlo), tuve un corto bloqueo de escritor. Esta es la tercera vez que escribo el capituló, estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que ustedes también.

 **Aclaración:** Se suponía que el proyecto duraría hasta ayer (que termino el mes SasuKarin) pero como no fui buena planificando, y esta historia la tengo hace mucho en mente me tomare mi tiempo para terminarla. Tratare que las actualizaciones sean así de seguidas y terminarla como corresponde, sin dejar ningún vació en la historia.

 **.oOo.**

 **Layla MT:** También espero un recuentro entre madre e hijo, tratare de -cuando toque- escribirlo de la mejor manera posible. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, besos.

 **Gyuri97:** ¿Soy veloz verdad? Antes solía actualizar por día así que me acostumbre a escribir rápido, a de más de esa manera logro que la inspiración no se detenga XD Me alegra haber acabado con tu temor. Muchas gracias por leer y siempre dejar comentario, me das mucho ánimo para continuar. Saludos.

 **AlenDarkStar:** Karin tiene motivos mucho más de lo que parecen, poco a poco se irán descubriendo… O eso espero. No soy buena con el suspenso, pero estoy tratando de hacerlo lo más interesante posible. Las cosas para Keisuke son difíciles, cuando lo imagine trata de pensarlo como un mini Sasuke y mini Karin, que tome decisiones correctas, pero a la vez es necesario que cometa errores para que aprenda de ellos, así que su lado "terco y correcto", como dijiste, es demasiado para su propio bien. Y con Sarada están a punto de ponerse interesante las cosas. Mil gracias por leer y dejar un comentario en cada capituló.

 **.oOo.**

Si llegaste hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer. Si me dejas un comentario me harás muy feliz y te ganaras un pedacito de cielo(?)

 _ **Nos leemos muy pronto, besos.**_


	6. capitulo cinco

_**Declaimer:**_ Los personajes y universo pertenecen a Kishimoto. El único fin de este fanfic es entretener a los Fans del SasuKarin.

 _ **Advertencias:**_ Universo Ninja. Violencia. Lemon. Ooc. Oc.

La historia no sigue la línea cronológica de Boruto, ni el final de Naruto.

― **Si no te gusta el SasuKarin te invito a retirarte―**

 **Recuerden que:**

Texto así en la actualidad.

 _Texto así recuerdo o pasado._

 **Espero que no se confundan demasiado.**

 _ **.oOo.**_

 **Extraños**

Capitulo cinco

.

Keisuke los guío hasta un dormitorio sencillo. Estaba limpio y solo contaba con una cama y una mesita de noche «Es para los refugiados» le explico a Sarada.

Lo curioso de otogakure era que gran parte de sus instalaciones estaban bajo tierra. La Uchiha suponía que por eso solo el exterior y la parte central de la aldea había sido destruido, y en todo el lio de escombro, si se buscaba, podían encontrar una gran cantidad de pasillos que parecían laberintos y habitaciones (laboratorios, dormitorios, tiendas de armamento).

Cada camino te llevaba a un lugar. Solo había que saber que camino seguir.

«Como la vida» se dijo curiosa Sarada.

― ¿De que querías hablar? ―Le pregunto Keisuke, dejándose caer en la cama.

Sabía que estaba siendo algo descortés, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba agotado física y mentalmente, sentía que pronto rebalsaría sus límites si lo seguían presionando. Apostaría la mitad de los años de vida que le quedaran a que ella quería decirle "Sasuke me ha contado la verdad, sé que es difícil, pero somos hermanos…" u algo por el estilo.

―Ya sé que somos hermanos ―Le dijo Sarada. Un poco más directa de lo que esperaba Keisuke, pero sin alejarse del tema central.

Él suspiro, deseando que el tema por fin se agotara y desapareciera. Para siempre.

―No somos hermanos. En todo caso sería medio hermanos y eso no significa mucho en verdad. De hecho, no significa nada. Compartir sangre no nos hace familia, yo no tengo familia porque mi única familia murió.

―Ahora tienes una familia, aunque no te guste Sasuke es tu familia. Y yo también lo soy.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Sasuke y Karin comían en silencio. Ella tuvo que recalentar la comida en medio de la madrugada porque los estómagos de ambos gruñían exigiendo que ingirieran alimentos._

 _Como eran las únicas personas que habitaban la guarida ella solo se había vestido con una enrome camiseta que hacía el papel de camisón y Sasuke solo llevaba sus pantalones, estaban sentados uno frente al otro y entre bocados se atrapaban viendo al otro._

― _¿De quién es esa camiseta? ―Pregunto Sasuke, intentando ser casual._

 _Ella enarco una ceja y se carcajeo internamente. Sasuke era controlador, y sabía porque lado quería dirigir esa aparente pregunta casual. Era una pena que ella no fuera fácil de dominar y no se dejaría avasallar. No esta vez_

― _¿De dónde crees que la saque?_

― _Si lo supiera no estaría preguntando._

 _Karin curvo las comisuras de sus labios y revolvió las sobras del plato ―. Pareciera de Jūgo ¿verdad?_

― _¿Es de él?_

― _¿Tú qué crees?_

 _Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, Karin juagaba con él y extrañamente eso no lo molestaba del todo. Tampoco le resultaba del todo agradable._

 _Había algo excitante en discutir con ella y algo molesto en la estúpida camisa._

― _¿Es de él?_

 _Ella podía ser astuta y atrevida, pero sabía que no debía sobre pasar los límites de las personas como Sasuke. No tenía miedo a que le hiciera algo, simplemente era idiota arruinar la situación por un mal chiste. Por eso respondió con honestidad._

― _No. La compre en el mismo lugar en donde él compra su ropa. Esta que llevo puesta debe ser, al menos, dos talles menores a los que el utiliza. Se vería ridículo con esto puesto._

― _¿Por qué duermes con una camiseta de hombre?_

 _Karin se dio por satisfecha y se paró para recoger la mesa._

― _Es sexy ―Respondió dejando los platos en el fregadero y preparándose para lavarlos._

― _¿Sexy?_

 _Sasuke no iba a negar eso. La vio de arriba hacia abajo y nuevamente hacía arriba. La camiseta era blanca, mangas cortas y el cuello le era tan grande que caía por el lado izquierdo, dejando a la vista la piel de su hombro y el comienzo de su pecho. De largo no llegaba hasta las rodillas._

 _Tenía razón, se veía sexy con solo eso puesto. Y eso hizo que se inquiete._

― _Y además es cómoda ―Agrego la Uzumaki ―. Tapa todo lo que hay que tapar y dependiendo como la acomode, o con qué la use, es completamente asexual. Funciona bien cuando hay emergencias de noche y tengo que cruzarme con alguien._

― _¿Y sales así?_

 _Karin contuvo una risa y continuó lavando los platos, dándole unos segundos para que él pudiera utilizar su imaginación y responderse a sí mismo._

― _Con pantalones debajo ―Dijo cuando la impaciencia se notó en el rostro de él ―. Tengo camisones, pero son de encaje, ya sabes lencería, y son mucho más reveladores, así que los utilizo solo en ocasiones especiales. No me gusta que me acusen de provocadora._

― _Hmp._

 _La respuesta de la Uzumaki no lo aliviaba. Solo aumentaba su inquietud._

 _._

.

.

.

.

Keisuke se tapó los ojos con el brazo e intento pensar cómo responder a eso sin sonar deliberadamente cruel. No quería herir los sentimientos de ella, que al igual que él, no tenía la culpa de lo que hicieron sus padres en el pasado. Estaban involucrados inevitablemente en ese conflicto de intereses, por llamarlo de algún modo.

―El problema es que son la familia que jamás desee. Quizás tu creas que crecí triste porque solo tuve mamá y que pasaba horas imaginando como sería tener un papá, siento decepcionarte ya que no fue así. No tienes que sentirte culpable porque crecí sin papá y tu si, no es como si me haya importado alguna vez. Nunca lo necesite.

―No te creo ―Le dijo Sarada, testaruda ―. No te creo que no hayas sentido la ausencia de un papá, que no te lo hayas imaginado o hayas necesitado algunas veces. Y lo sé porque yo también pase por eso. Yo no conocía a Sasuke hasta los doce. Estoy aquí por eso, porque quiero ayudarte. Sé cómo te sientes.

Él se sacó el brazo de encima y la miro de reojo.

― ¿Hablas en serio y todavía te preguntas por qué no quiero tener nada que ver con Sasuke?

―No estoy hablando de él, estoy hablando de tus sentimientos.

―De los tuyos, querrás decir. Perdona por asumir que tuviste una infancia feliz, no pensé que fuera tan mierda como para no criar a su propia hija. Lo siento mucho por eso, y porque lo hayas pasado mal. No tienes la culpa de tener un padre imbécil. Pero cuando yo digo que no lo necesite hablo enserio. Mi mamá lleno cada necesidad de afecto que tuve, ella me amaba por dos y nunca sentí vació por no tener un padre. Cuando necesite hablar cosas de hombres estaban Jūgo y Suigetsu. No necesite un padre en ese entonces y mucho menos ahora que puedo valerme por mí mismo. Tampoco necesito una familia, Suigetsu, Jūgo y la gente de mi aldea son mi familia.

― ¿Nunca te preguntaste donde estaba? ¿Cómo era?

Keisuke suspiro por milésima vez en el día ― Si, cuando tenía seis o siete le pregunte a mi mama porque no tenía papá, pero ella me lo explico muy bien y se terminó el tema. No fantaseaba con que apareciera mágicamente o tener una relación de mejores amigos. Mi mejor amigo fue mi mamá. Ahora si ya aclaré todas tus dudas, agradecería que me dejaras solo…

Sarada no había dicho la mitad de lo que quería, pero la estaba echando descaradamente, no podía hacer nada. Hablar con él era como hablar con un muro parlante, hablaba y hablaba pero no oía, no realmente.

Estaba por irse cuando la voz de su medio hermano la detuvo.

―Si tú y Sasuke no están aquí para ayudar a la aldea y solo van a fastidiarme sería mejor que vuelvan a Konohagakure.

―No estamos aquí para molestarte ―le dijo volteando y en unos pasos se acercó a él ―. Estamos intentando…

―No te lo tomes personal ―La interrumpió antes de escuchar un discurso ―. No estoy intentando ser cruel, solo estoy siendo honesto. Lamento mucho si eso hiere tus sentimientos.

―Comienza a herirme el hecho de que no quieras escuchar a nadie ¿Tienes un problema de audición o simplemente tu ego es tan grande que no puedes oír nada más que tu propia voz? Estoy siendo honesta, tratando de ayudarte y hablar contigo desde lo profundo de mi corazón y ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos al hablar.

Keisuke se paró y la encaro, como ella pedía.

―Sarada, no eres mi hermana. Tu padre no es mi padre. No soy sentimental, al menos no con desconocidos. Gracias por intentarlo, pero no me conoces. No intentes ser amable para reparar los errores de Sasuke

― ¿No es peor querer mantener los errores de tu madre? ―Le pregunto ella, furiosa ―. No tienes que negarte a tener una familia solo porque ella no quería que tengas una.

―No sabes una mierda de ella.

―Tienes razón, no la conocía. Pero si se algo, no tienes que pasar por esto solo. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, así sea solo hablar y desahogarte. Si no me quieres ver como familia, está bien. No tengo más opción que aceptarlo. Pero al menos escúchame, no me sentencies antes de conocerme. Yo no soy como Sasuke, o mi madre. Aunque sea permíteme ser tu amiga.

Keisuke asintió. Estaba actuando como un imbécil.

―Lo tengo. Agradecería si me dejaras descansar y me dieras algo de espacio. Comienzo a sentirme asfixiado y estoy agotado, pensare en lo que dijiste.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

.

.

.

.

.

 _La pequeña discusión en el pasillo termino con ellos dos en el pasillo, haciéndolo contra un muro de camino a la habitación de Karin._

 _Y después de eso, cuando llegaron a la habitación, terminaron haciéndolo otra vez antes de dormir._

 _Todo lo que había pasado era mucho más de lo que jamás había soñado. Jamás se había imaginado estar acostada sobre el pecho de Sasuke, compartiendo cama. Él estaba durmiendo en su almohada, se veía como un ángel lleno de paz._

 _A Karin le encantaba que él estuviera en paz. Lo necesitaba, ambos lo necesitaban._

 _La había besado hasta que sus labios dolieran, eso también le encantaba._

 _Todo era tan perfecto que tarde o temprano se rompería la ilusión. Ella decidió ser ella quien rompiera la burbuja._

― _Sasuke, despierta ―Le dijo cuando volvió de darse un baño._

 _Sasuke movió su brazo buscándola en la cama._

― _Orochimaru llegara dentro de unas horas, deberías darte un baño y esperarlo en la sala._

 _Sasuke entreabrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar unos segundos después._

 _Hacía mucho no disfrutaba de un sueño tan placentero, era una pena tener que levantarse._

 _Sasuke se dio un baño mientras la Uzumaki preparaba café. Por lo general, ella no era quien se encargaba de las cosas del hogar, incluso si vivía rodeada de hombres, ella no era la que se encaraba de eso. Solo cocinaba para ella y cuando no tenía otra opción, no era que no supiera, simplemente no dejaría que la deleguen a la cocina por ser mujer._

 _Y mientras ella se bañaba se planteó si debía o no ser quien se encargará del desayuno. No quería que Sasuke pensara que le intentaba demostrar sus habilidades de esposa modelo, ni nada por el estilo._

 _Bajo el chorro de agua caliente delibero, cuando estaba vistiéndose con su habitual ropa de subordinada, se dio cuenta que lo estaba pensando demasiado. Dudaba que Sasuke supiera hacer un buen café y a ella no le costaba nada._

 _Y entre tanto divague no pudo evitar sentirse contenta cuando Sasuke dijo que el desayuno, al igual que la comida anterior, estuvieron deliciosa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keisuke no pudo dormir de inmediato luego de que Sarada se fuera. Se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho.

No importaba como se lo planteara, no la quería cerca. Ella no le caía mal, solo le molestaba que fuera hija de Sasuke.

Y eso estaba mal, lo sabía. Solo que no encontraba la manera de cambiar como sentirse al respecto.

Desde el incidente fue la primera vez que pudo dormir tranquilamente, lo hizo durante doce horas. No lo habían fatigado las pesadillas y al despertar se sentía renovado. En lo que cabía.

El dolor en su pecho, aquel vació, no iba a desaparecer. Necesitaba a su madre y al pensar en ella la tristeza lo embargaba la tristeza. Solo tenía que esforzarse por salir de la cama y mantenerse motivado. Necesitaba información del asesino, necesitaba hacer justicia. Y para eso primero tenía que encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara.

Saco de su bolsillo el pequeño pergamino que había tomado prestado de la habitación secreta de su madre. Ahí tenía la solución para devolver todo a la normalidad y poner distancia entre los Uchiha y él.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Karin se dio cuenta que mientras desayunaron que Sasuke parecía preocupado. Cuando lo guío a la habitación donde debía esperar se hartó._

 _Él estaba preocupado, como si quisiera decirle algo y no supiera qué. Y ella sabía exactamente que era._

― _No tienes que proponerme matrimonio solo porque tuvimos sexo ayer._

 _El Uchiha no dijo nada, solo la miro esperando una explicación a eso._

― _Te ves algo angustiado y pensé que estaba preocupado por algo relacionado conmigo. Si es así no tienes que decir nada, no tienes que sentirte culpable o preocupado. Somos jóvenes y es algo natural, no tiene que haber compromisos de por medio… puede ser algo casual._

― _Define casual._

― _Ya sabes… un acuerdo entre dos amigos para satisfacer sus necesidades físicas. Sin compromisos, ni etiquetas como "pareja" o "amante", solo disfrutar el momento cuando ambas partes tienen ganas y listo… Aunque si fue cosa de una sola vez y eso es lo que estas intentando decirme, no hay problema. Fue bueno mientras duro, pasado pisado._

 _Sasuke no parecía muy contento y mientras más hablaba ella más se fruncía el ceño de él._

― _¿Eso es todo?_

― _Solo si ambas partes lo consensuan. Así funciona el sexo por lo general._

― _¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

― _¿Y lo que tú quieres?_

― _¿En este momento? Que no seas tan despreocupada me agradaría. ¿Te has parado a pensar que no usamos protección? Tu podrías…_

 _Karin puso los ojos en blanco. Ella quería hacerlo fácil y él quería complicarlo todo. Prácticamente le estaba rogando que lo atara, que ridículo._

― _¿Y si me embarazo te casarías conmigo solo por obligación? Creo que el descuidado es otro aquí._

― _Me haría responsable, de eso no tengas dudas._

 _Ella no pudo contenerse. Él estaba tan serio y enfadado que solo quiso borrar ese ceño y esa línea dura que dibujaban sus labios. Lo beso en la comisura de sus labios y luego en los labios. Él no correspondió el beso y eso la conmovió aún más. Era tan correcto, seguramente estaba pensando como de complicado sería un matrimonio con ella solo por no contener sus hormonas._

― _Estoy hablando seriamente, Karin._

 _Karin oculto su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke, casi apenada por tener que decepcionarlo._

― _No habrá bebe Sasuke, nunca. Tomo anticonceptivas._

 _La falta de respuestas de Sasuke la inquieto._

 _¿Qué esperaba de ella?_

― _No esperes eso de mi Sasuke. No esperes que te ate con un hijo, que te exija algo solo porque me besaste bonito y lo pasamos bien anoche. No quiero eso de ti, no quiero compromiso y no quiero atarte. De hecho, no quiero nada de ti si me lo darás por deber. No permitiré que sea así… Esto es lo que hay, tómalo o déjalo._

 _Sasuke la beso en la cabeza y en la sien, reteniéndola. No dejo que se aleje._

 _Ella tomo eso como un "Lo tomo"_

 _Y así era. Quería tomar todo lo que Karin pudiera ofrecerle, ella estaba siendo mucho más buena de lo que el merecía. Debía estar agradecido y no sentirse culpable de no poder ofrecerle más lo que ella le proponía._

 _Algo casual._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Paso gran parte del día pensando en quien podía ayudarlo. Necesitaba alguien confiable, lo suficiente como para confiarle algo tan secreto y personal. Esa persona tenía que tener un excelente control de Chakra y una buena capacidad para realizar sellos.

La única persona que conocía con esa habilidad era a su madre, él mismo y Orochimaru. Lamentablemente ninguno de los tres podría hacerlo.

¿a quién podía pedírselo?

Pensó en Mitsuki, pero había algo en él que no le generaba suficiente confianza.

¿Y Boruto? Él también tenía sangre Uzumaki y un buen control de Chakra. Era alumno de Sasuke, pero Keisuke lo conocía, guardaría el secreto si se lo podía. Lo único que faltaba era saber si era capaz de realizar un sello de alta complejidad.

Como necesitaba hacerlo cuanto antes lo primero que hizo después de cumplir algunas obligaciones, fue ir a verlo.

― ¿Tienes conocimientos en sellados del clan Uzumaki? ―Le pregunto luego de un poco de charla trivial.

―Mmm, no ¿Por?

― ¿Cómo de bueno es tu control de Chakra?

― Del 1 al 10 creo que tengo 100 ¿Por? ―insistió Boruto, muerto de curiosidad. Lo cierto era que no sabía de sellado, pero estaba más que dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reto.

― ¿Qué tan rápido aprendes?

―Te respondo cuando me digas por qué quieres saberlo ―El Uzumaki de Konohagakure parecía algo divertido.

―Necesito un favor, pero no puedo hablar mucho de eso. Necesito que alguien confiable, que sepa guardar un secreto realice un sello para mí.

― ¿Qué clase de sello? ―Pregunto Sasuke, apareciendo detrás de Keisuke, sorprendiéndolos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Pregunte primero.

Keisuke se mordió la lengua para no ser soez.

―Nada que te incumba, Uchiha.

―El tío Sasuke debe poder hacer lo que necesitas ―Le comento Boruto, ajeno a la tensión.

―No necesito ayuda de Sasuke, no te preocupes me la arreglare solo.

― ¿Es el sello que usaba Karin contigo? ―Pregunto Sasuke.

―Si ―Dijo Keisuke, porque no tenía caso mentir. Y era algo que no se le daba bien ―. Ese sello, pero no dejare que lo hagas tú.

―No lo iba hacer ¿Por qué quieres volver a sellarte?

― ¿Qué no es obvio?

―No, no lo es.

―No quiero nada que esté relacionado contigo, Sasuke. No quiero nada que provenga de ti y eso incluye el Sharingan, no lo necesito.

Boruto quedo con la boca abierta y se mantuvo en silencio.

― Es lo que eres, no puedes cambiarlo.

―Para eso mi madre creo el sello, si pudo cambiarlo dieciséis años, puedo volver a hacerlo.

― ¿De dónde sacaste el sello?

―Eso no es asunto tuyo.

―Sabes que si lo es. Si conseguiste el sello, puedo conseguir lo que estoy buscando.

―Si… podrías. De hecho, en el mismo lugar había un diario que decía "Para Keisuke, lo siento". Supongo que ahí está lo que buscas.

― ¿Ella te dejo una explicación?

―Una que no necesito, queme el diario. Ni te molestes en buscarlo. Ella se llevó su secreto a la tumba y yo voy a sellarme otra vez, puedes volver a tu aldea ahora que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

―No me alejare solo porque un mocoso egoísta tiene demasiado miedo a la verdad. Quizás a ti te guste vivir en el engaño, pero yo lo detesto.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cuando Orochimaru llego, acompañado del resto de Taka, Karin estaba trabando en su laboratorio y Sasuke en la sala, esperando la llegada del Sannin._

 _Karin espero a que el sannin primero vea a Sasuke y luego a pasos lentos se acercó para saludar, explicando la situación._

 _Él Uchiha estaba ahí para hacer una revisión general y asegurarse de que ningún experimento se saliera de las reglas. Era algo que Orochimaru se esperaba por lo que lo invito a revisar cada habitación que quisiera._

― _No hay nada que ocultar ―Le dijo al Uchiha._

 _Karin miraba de reojo a Sasuke y no pudo evitar pensar en la noche anterior. El calor inundo su cara probando un notorio sonrojo._

― _¿Le hiciste algo mientras dormía? ―Le pregunto Suigetsu por la espalda, apoyándole la mandíbula en el hombro. Ella se apartó, exasperada._

 _Sasuke estaba por abandonar la habitación cuando se detuvo al oír la conversación._

― _Metete en tus asuntos, idiota._

― _No te pongas así, solo estoy preocupado por un viejo amigo. Me da miedo que una loca como tú se aproveche de él cuando esta con la guardia baja._

 _Uno… dos… tres… ¡No! No había caso. No podía contenerse y lo iba a golpear, lo iba a dejar en estado líquido por el resto de su maldita vida._

― _Suigetsu, deja de molestar a Karin ―Le advirtió Sasuke._

 _El Hotsuki le mostro sus dientes de piraña y no se intimido._

― _Como digas_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keisuke no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros, como si Sasuke estuviera discutiendo con otra persona y no con él.

El Uchiha dejo que su hijo se fuera y se mantuvo en silencio.

Karin había hecho un buen trabajo con su hijo, era completamente desesperante como ella.

Se la pasaba desafiándolo todo el tiempo, lo odiaba por algo que no había hecho y acababa de quitarle la oportunidad de saber porque Karin lo había traicionado tan despiadadamente.

Un sabor a tristeza se instaló en su boca, y en su alma.

Keisuke quería que se fuera, quería cortar todo lazos con él. Y lo intentaría sin lograr nada. Sasuke no se iría.

De alguna manera sabría que había pasado, podía tomarle algo de tiempo, sin embargó no iba a rendirse.

A demás, sin importar cuantas cosas hiciera Keisuke para que se fuera, no lo haría.

¿Quién lo protegería entonces?

Quien fuera que ataco la aldea había sido capaz de matar a Karin y Orochimaru, debía ser alguien poderoso… Y él comenzaba a sospechar detrás que iba cuando ataco.

No iba a dejar que nada le pasara a su hijo.

Por mucho que su hijo deseara no serlo.

Camino con pasos decididos hasta donde se encontraba Jūgo, quien ya había recuperado la conciencia y se mantenía estable.

Su antiguos compañero de equipo debía saber algo.

 **.oOo.**

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por tardarme una semana en actualizar. Tuve mis últimos exámenes lunes y martes, como venía durmiendo muy poco me tomé el miércoles para acomodarme mejor, jueves y vienes hubo un pequeño bloqueo de escritor por lo que fue una semana intensa. Tratare de ser un poco más constante.

 _Y por fin, después de un par de complicaciones, está la actualización y ya tengo parte del siguiente capítulo escrito._

 _Solo espero que les guste._

 **Gyuri97:** No sabes cuánto me alegro tu comentario y que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, espero no decepcionar con este. Desde un principio la idea era dividir la historia en cortos fragmentos entre pasado, presente y futuro. Hice 500 prólogos y ninguno trasmitía lo que quería trasmitir, incluso cuando subí la historia estaba insegura porque no era lo que me había imaginado. Al final me costó y opte por entrelazar los momentos (como leerás) y ahora sabiendo que te gusto me siento completamente satisfecha con el resultado y cada vez estoy más segura de que rumbo tomara la historia, prometo hacerte feliz a ti(?)

Sé que tengo pendiente control, y así mismo otros tres longfic. Estoy tratando de organizarme y ver cual priorizo, pero te prometo que pronto retomare control, para quitar el sabor amargo que dejo (a mí también me dio cosita dejarlos separados) Y sobre Sakura lo único que puedo decir es que las cosas se van a ir desarrollando de a poco pero seguro. Espero no decepcionar con el capituló, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. No te imaginas cuanto significa para mi *Inserta corazoncito*

 **AlenDarkStar:** Tienes razón con tu comentario XD en el fandom siempre existió la teoría de que por los clanes Sasuke y Karin tendrían buenos hijos (así como Naruto y Hinata tienen a Boruto e Himawari) ¿Qué puedo decir? La sangre Uzumaki es poderosa. Tratare de ir dejando claro los motivos cuando llegue el momento correcto, porque hay más motivos en realidad, pero eso es una sorpresita. Me alegra muchísimo que te gustaran los momentos SasuKarin, la verdad es que siempre me cuesta el mantenerme en sus personalidades (Y termino saliéndome siempre), por lo que siempre trato de escribirlos como yo siento que serían -Y no como realmente sería. Eso me hace sentir insegura escribir momentos de su intimidad, pero si te gustaron me alegra tanto que no te imaginas. Aún le queda un largo tramo a la historia, espero que no te decepcione a medio camino. Mil gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad gracias de todo corazón. Los comentarios me motivan mucho.

 **.oOo.**

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.

Si quieres dejar un comentario o crítica constructiva ¡bienvenido sea! Los comentarios siempre me alegran mucho y me motivan. Y cualquier crítica constructiva me ayuda a mejorar.

Nos leemos pronto, besos.

 **.oOo.**

Si quieres unirte a un **grupo SasuKarin** donde compartimos fanfics, fanarts y todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con la pareja, dejare el link en mi perfil.

O puedes buscarnos como: SasuKarin Month en Facebook.


End file.
